This day I will marry my best friend
by KLeena
Summary: AU, die Voyager kommt schon nach zwei Jahren durch ein Wurmloch aus dem DeltaQuadranten zurück, die Crew verstreut sich da nach in alle Winde. So auch Tom und B’Elanna. Nach einem Jahr treffen sich die beiden wieder...ENDLICH KOMPLETT! PART 3 ONLINE!
1. San Francisco

Date: 09.04.2007

Disclaimer: Paramount.

Author's Note: Irgendwie wollte ich schon immer ein VOY/DS9 – Crossover schreiben, da es für mich persönlich die beiden besten Star Trek Serien sind. Nun ja, es ist aber mehr VOY als DS9 in der Story.

Kategorie: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Romance,

Characters&Pairings: P/T; P/f; Voyager Crew; DS9 Crew

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, die Voyager kommt schon nach zwei Jahren durch ein Wurmloch aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurück, die Crew verstreut sich da nach in alle Winde. So auch Tom und B'Elanna. Nach einem Jahr treffen sich die beiden jedoch auf Harrys Hochzeit wieder und werden sich danach nicht so schnell wieder aus den Augen verlieren…

Prolog: Die Geschichte spielt nach der zweiten Staffel von VOY, außerdem gibt es den Maquis nicht mehr, da er sich wieder mit der Sternenflotte verbündet hat.

**This day I will marry my best friend**

von K'Leena

Part 1/3

**San Francisco**

::Es ist 7:30::

B'Elanna zog sich die Decke noch weiter über dem Kopf und schloss wieder die Augen. Vor knapp sechs Stunden war sie noch auf der Arbeit gewesen, um diesen verdammten Computer-Absturz zu beheben. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und dieser unverzeihliche Fehler hätte das gesamte Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte lahm gelegt.

_Sternenflotte_ - Wie eigenartig das immer noch in B'Elannas Ohren klang. Vor gerade mal 3 Jahren war sie noch mit dem Maquis unterwegs gewesen. Doch dann kam sie auf die Voyager und lernte dort als Sternenflotten - Ingenieurin zu agieren. Und jetzt saß sie in San Francisco und arbeitete als Commander in der Energieverteilungsanlage der Sternenflotte. Vor knapp einem Jahr hatte es die Voyager geschafft, durch ein Wurmloch nach Hause zu gelangen, den ehemaligen Anhängern des Maquis war man sehr gnädig gegenüber gewesen, da man es ohne sie nie aus dem Delta Quadranten geschafft hätte. Es tat sogar irgendwie wieder gut einen festen Arbeitsplatz zu haben, schon seit langem war ihr Leben nicht so geordnet gewesen. Nur eine Sache störte sie an diesem „neuem" Leben: Dass sie ihre Freunde nicht mehr sehr oft sah. Denn wie auch sie selbst hatten die ehemaligen Voyager-Besatzungsmitglieder sich einen Job auf der Erde gesucht, einige hatten auch Familien gegründet und waren weggezogen. Ihr einstiger Captain Kathryn Janeway war nun Admiral und sah B'Elanna nur noch, wenn es sehr wichtige Treffen der Sternenflotten-Obersten gab. Chakotay, der immer wie ein Bruder für B'Elanna gewesen war, war nun auf Deep Space Nine stationiert, ebenso wie der ehemalige Doctor der Voyager, das MHN. Sicherheitschef Tuvok war zu seiner Familie auf Vulkan zurückgekehrt und Kes und Neelix hatten sich ebenfalls in einer Sternenflottenkolonie abgesetzt. Einer ihrer besonders guten Freunde, Harry, war nach der Ankunft der Voyager genau wie sie nach San Francisco gezogen und war nun mit Libby verlobt. Auf B'Elannas Nachtisch lag bereits eine Einladung der beiden zu ihrer Hochzeit, die heute stattfinden sollte. Und dann war da noch Tom Paris…

::Es ist 7:45::

„Ist ja gut, ich steh ja schon auf", murmelte B'Elanna, schob die Decke beiseite und erhob sich langsam. Noch immer etwas schläfrig ging sie ins Bad und begann sich zu duschen. Danach zog sie das Kleid an, welches sie sich extra für die Hochzeit ihres Freundes gekauft hatte. Es war knielang, schulterfrei und in einem samtigen Rot-Ton. Schließlich wollte sie heute festlich erscheinen, denn es passierte nicht alle Tage, dass „Sternenflotte" heiratete. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken.

* * *

Der Saal war festlich geschmückt, alle Gäste waren bereits anwesend und man wartete nur noch auf das Brautpaar. Plötzlich ertönte Musik und Harry und seine Libby betraten den Raum. Harry trug einen schicken Smoking und strahlte genau wie seine zukünftige Frau übers ganze Gesicht. Die beiden gingen durch die Masse auf den Standesbeamten zu…

Nach der Zeremonie, wurde das Festmahl eröffnet. B'Elanna stand ein wenig abseits und beobachtete die Menschenmenge. Viele ihrer alten Crewkameraden waren gekommen, auch die ehemaligen obersten Offiziere der Sternenflotte. Da kam der frischgebackene Ehemann Harry auf sie zu.

„Maquis, schön, dass Sie gekommen sind!" B'Elanna schmunzelte, auch jetzt behielten sie immer noch ihre Standardsprüche bei.

„Toll, Sie wieder zu sehen, Sternenflotte!" Die beiden umarmten sich kurz und unterhielten sich über die Hochzeit.

„Haben Sie Tom irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Harry Kim schließlich.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Ich hatte ihn eingeladen, wissen Sie, wir drei – wie in alten Zeiten."

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Tom!", rief B'Elanna aufgeregt, als sie Tom Paris in der Menge erkannte. Als er jedoch nicht antwortete, liefen Harry und B'Elanna auf ihren einstigen Piloten zu. „Hey, wie geht's, Kumpel?", fragte Kim, als er sich endlich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte.

„Harry! B'Elanna! Das ist ja eine Ewigkeit her."

„Hi, Tom", sagte B'Elanna und umarmte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie ihn unglaublich vermisst. Danach begrüßte Harry Kim seinen besten Freund. Nachdem die drei sich ein wenig über die Hochzeit unterhalten hatten, wurde Harry von seiner Frau Libby gerufen und eilte hinfort.

„Wo haben Sie das letzte Jahr bloß gesteckt, Paris?", fragte B'Elanna schließlich.

„Ich war bei einigen Sternenflotten- Testflügen als Pilot an Bord, dann habe ich einige Zeit in Phoenix als Navigator gearbeitet. Und was machen Sie beruflich?"

Sie wollte ihm gerade antworten, als wieder die Musik zu spielen begann und die Gäste dazu aufgefordert wurden, die Tanzfläche mit dem frisch getrauten Paar zu teilen. „Nicht so schüchtern, Ladys and Gentlemen", kommentierte Harry die Situation, als sich niemand außer ihm und seiner Holden rührte.

B'Elanna und Tom sahen sich für eine Nanosekunde in die Augen und schauten dann aber sofort wieder weg.

„Miss Torres, darf ich bitten?"

B'Elannas Antwort kam etwas zögerlich, doch trotzdem voller Freude. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mr. Paris." Die beiden betraten die Tanzfläche und Tom legte sanft seine Hand an ihre Hüfte, die andere in B'Elannas Hand. Die Musik wurde lauter während B'Elanna und Tom begannen, sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen, ebenso wie es Harry und Libby taten. Obwohl die Gedanken von Torres und Paris unausgesprochen blieben, spürte jeder der beiden die Besonderheit dieser Begegnung.

, Ich habe sie alle hier so sehr vermisst, besonders Tom.'

, Sie ist so wunderschön.'

, Er hat sich so verändert - er ist ja geradezu ein Gentlemen geworden, aber das gefällt mir.'

, B'Elanna, es ist so wunderbar, wieder bei dir zu sein.'

Die Musik wurde leiser, Applaus ertönte. Fast wie in Trance lösten sich Tom und B'Elanna wieder voneinander. Beide waren von diesem glücklichen Moment des Wiedersehens ergriffen.

Die Hochzeitsfeier ging noch bis tief in die Nacht, nachdem die meisten Leute gegangen waren, wollten sich nun auch Paris und Torres von ihrem Freund Harry verabschieden.

„Es hat mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutet, dass ihr da ward.", sagte der Asiat und schloss sie nacheinander in die Arme.

„Machen Sie's gut, Harry und treiben Sie's heut Abend nicht mehr zu lange", meinte Tom grinsend und kassierte damit einen Stoß in die Rippen von B'Elanna.

„Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen, Sternenflotte, das letzt Glas Wein war wohl zu viel. Nicht wahr, Paris?", erklärte sie mit einer ebenfalls angeheiterten Stimme. „Bis bald, Harry."

„Ja, ciao, Harry."

„Ich seh' Sie zwei doch sicher bald wieder", fragte Kim.

„Natürlich, Sternenflotte."

„Auf jeden Fall." Tom erhaschte einen hoffnungsvollen Blick in B'Elannas Augen. „Versprochen."

* * *

Als B'Elanna am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie das Gefühl, den gestrigen Tag nur geträumt zu haben, doch als sie ihr rotes Kleid über dem Stuhl hängen sah, wusste sie, dass es real gewesen war. Während des Tages dachte sie immer wieder an Tom und seine Worte. Warum fühlte sie sich plötzlich so hingezogen zu ihm? Warum vermisste sie ihn bereits jetzt schon wieder schrecklich? Und warum dachte sie überhaupt ständig über ihn nach?

Irgendwann schob sie ihre Gedanken beiseite, schließlich musste sie zur Arbeit gehen. Doch soweit kam es erst gar nicht, da sie plötzlich eine Nachricht auf ihre heimische Computer-Konsole geschickt bekam. Neugierig öffnete B'Elanna die Datei und begann zu lesen:

_Sternzeit 51144.6_

_4 . März 2374_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Torres , _

_Sie werden gebeten, sich heute um 11:00 Uhr im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, San Francisco, zu melden und dort einer Besprechung von höchster Bedeutung beizusitzen. Natürlich werden Sie dafür von Ihrer heutigen Arbeit freigestellt. Sorgen Sie außerdem dafür, niemandem diese Nachricht zu zeigen oder gar jemanden davon zu berichten, da es um eine sehr vertrauliche und geheime Angelegenheit geht._

_Wir bitten um pünktliches Erscheinen._

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Admiral Kathryn Janeway der irdischen Sternenflotte_

_Förderation der vereinigten Planeten_

„Worum auch immer es sich handelt", dachte B'Elanna nachdenklich, „es muss wirklich sehr dringend sein." Noch nie hatte sie eine solch geheime Nachricht von der Sternenflotte erhalten. Und dann auch noch vom Admiral Janeway persönlich.

* * *

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie alle es einrichten konnten, so schnell zu kommen", begann Admiral Janeway die Besprechung. „Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden – die Sternenflotte braucht Ihre Hilfe. Wie Sie bereits aus dem Nachrichtendienst vernommen haben, hat die Sternenflotte die Raumstation Deep Space Nine an das Dominion und die Cardassianer verloren. Admiral Paris, Captain Sisko und meine Wenigkeit haben uns gestern mit dem Förderationsrat getroffen und folgenden Entschluss gefasst: Wir werden die Station zurückerobern. Deshalb wurden Sie alle eingeladen, Sie als unsere besten Offiziere. 592 Schiffe warten auf ihre Besatzung."

Die versammelten Offiziere blickten erwartungsvoll ihre Vorgesetzten an. Jeder von ihnen wusste, wie wichtig diese Angelegenheit war. Dann fuhr Amiral Paris fort.

„Sie werden auf die Schiffe aufgeteilt. Die Information Ihres Einsatzes erhalten Sie auf so einem" – er hielt kurz sein PADD in die Luft – „Daten-PADD. Es ist natürlich mit einem Sternenflotten-Code verschlüsselt."

Nachdem jeder Teilnehmer der Versammlung die Informationen erhalten hatten, schloss Sisko den Vortrag ab.

„Sie haben Ihre Befehle. Wegtreten."

Ein Gemurmel ging durch den großen Konferenz-Raum der Sternenflotten und alle erhoben sich.

* * *

B'Elanna war in die Kantine des Sternenflotten-Hauptquartiers gegangen. „Das ist es also – ein Kriegseinsatz", schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon vorher daran gedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie von dem Angriff der Cardassianer auf DS9 gehört.

Sie nahm das Daten-PADD, das sie erhalten hat, entsperrte den Verschlüsselungscode und begann sorgfältig die Informationen zu lesen:

_Name: Torres, B'Elanna_

_Eingesetzt in: Rückkehr nach Deep Space Nine,_ „_Operation Rückkehr"_

_Rang: Commander_

_Position: Chefingenieurin, Erster Offizier_

B'Elanna stutzte. Erster Offizier? Sie? Neugierig las sie weiter.

_Einsatzort: USS Evolution (NCC-74220), Kriegsschiff der Defiant-Klasse_

_Einsatzbeginn: in zwei Tagen, am 6.März 2374_

_Vorgesetzter: Captain Chakotay_

Chakotay war ihr Captain. Ihr erster Gedanke war einfach nur „wow". Schmunzelnd blickte sie zurück in die Vergangenheit. Schließlich war Chakotay schon einmal ihr Captain gewesen – damals auf der Liberty. Er war Freiheitskämpfer des Maquis gewesen und jetzt leitete er ein Kriegsschiff der Defiant-Klasse gegen die Dominion und Cardassianer.

Die Cardassianer. Schlimme Erinnerungen kamen in B'Elanna auf.

Schnell drängte sie diese beiseite und beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem Gedanken, dass der Maquis von Anfang an Recht gehabt hatte, was die Cardassianer betraf.

Eine Stimme rüttelte sie aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich neben Sie setze?"

„Was?", hastig blickte B'Elanna auf, doch dann erkannte sie, wer da vor ihr stand. „Tom! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Das Gleiche wie Sie, nehme ich an", erklärte er, „meinen Einsatzbefehl entgegennehmen."

„Sie können sich ruhig neben sich setzen", antwortete sie schlicht. „Auf welchem Schiff arbeiten Sie?"

„Auf der USS Evolution, und Sie?" Paris setzte sich zu der Halbklingonin und hoffte inständig, dass er zufällig das Glück hatte, mit ihr auf dem gleichen Schiff zu sein.

„Ich auch", antwortete B'Elanna freudig und etwas vorschnell, „Ich meine", sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht vor Freude anzugrinsen, „das hätten Sie sich doch eigentlich denken können."

„Was hätte ich mir denken können, B'Elanna?", fragte Tom lächelnd, „ Dass Sie es keinen Tag ohne mich aushalten würden und Sie deshalb mit mir zusammen fliegen?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie trocken, „Da Chakotay der Captain der Evolution ist, würde ich mit ihm mitkommen. DAS hätten Sie sich denken können."

„Ja, wie Sie meinen."

„Oh Kahless!", dachte B'Elanna insgeheim, „Was für eine _intelligente_ Konversation!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Aber dann fasste Tom all seinen Mut zusammen, um B'Elanna etwas vorzuschlagen.

„Haben Sie heute Abend schon etwas vor, Commander?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nein, bisher nicht", erklärte B'Elanna nervös.

„Nun dann, wollen Sie vielleicht heute mit mir ausgehen? Schließlich haben wir nur noch zwei Tage hier auf der Erde und ich war schon lange nicht mehr in San Francisco unterwegs. Sie könnten mir doch einige Bars und Clubs zeigen?"

Fragte er sie gerade etwa nach einem Date?

„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte sie unsicher.

Tom fiel ihr ins Wort, er hatte ihr Unwohlsein in dieser Situation bemerkt: „Es war nur eine Frage. Sie müssen nichts tun, was Sie nicht wollen."

Wieder Stille. B'Elanna sah den blonden jungen Mann genau an. Wieso sollte sie es ihm so schwierig machen? Immerhin bedeutete auch er ihr sehr viel und im Grunde wollte sie ihn gar nicht wieder abweisen. Es war mehr so eine Reflexreaktion von ihr gewesen, ablehnend zu sein. Aber mal wieder ausgehen mit einem guten Freund? Dagegen konnte sie doch überhaupt nicht sein. Außerdem, so oft bot sich ihr nicht eine Gelegenheit, mal so etwas in ihrer Freizeit zu tun. Letztendlich hatte B'Elanna ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

„Doch, doch", begann sie, „Ich würde mich freuen, Ihnen die Stadt zu zeigen."

„Gut, wann darf ich Sie heute Abend abholen?", fragte Tom, begeistert darüber, dass sie zugestimmt hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit 19:00 Uhr? Ich muss vorher noch etwas auf der Arbeit regeln."

„Also 19:00 Uhr. Wo wohnen Sie überhaupt?"

„In der Cogran-Street 24, kennen Sie die?"

„Ja, natürlich. Bis heute Abend dann!"

„Bis dann."

Tom stand auf und ging davon. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte ein Date mit B'Elanna. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass es eigentlich falsch war, mit ihr auszugehen, aber sein Herz meinte da etwas anderes.

* * *

Zuerst waren sie in einem schicken Restaurant essen gewesen, danach hatte sie ihm die Stadt gezeigt. Letztendlich waren die beiden zu B'Elannas Lieblingsbar gekommen.

„Zwei Gläser Champagner, bitte", orderte Tom und er und B'Elanna nahmen Platz.

„Ich werde San Francisco vermissen", sagte sie fast traurig, „Jetzt, wo ich mich endlich daran gewöhnt habe, muss ich schon wieder gehen."

„Es ist ja nicht für immer", meinte Tom, „Außerdem werden wir auf jeden Fall hin und wieder das Ehepaar Kim besuchen."

_Ehepaar_ – bei diesem Wort lachten die beiden.

„Wo haben Sie das letzte Jahr eigentlich gesteckt, Paris?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wie gesagt, ich war Testpilot in Phoenix, aber das war keine Stadt für mich."

„Deswegen sind Sie zurückgekommen?"

„Nicht nur deswegen." Er schaute tief in B'Elannas Augen und ein wunderbares Gefühl der Wärme und Vertrautheit umgab ihn. Ihr erging es nicht anders, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz jeden Moment zerspringen würde. Die Zwei genossen einfach den Moment ihres Zusammenseins.

* * *

Ein wenig später brachte Tom B'Elanna nach Hause, nach dem langen Tag waren sie beide sehr müde. In zwei Tagen würden sie in den Krieg ziehen und obwohl Tom sich gegenüber B'Elanna sehr optimistisch gezeigt hatte, war er dennoch ein wenig ängstlich. Mit dem Dominion war nicht zu spaßen, das wusste er. Außerdem musste er nachher noch jemanden von seinem Auftrag erzählen, aber darüber wollte er sich im Moment keine Gedanken machen.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, Tom", sagte B'Elanna ehrlich, insgeheim fast schon enttäuscht, dass er so schnell herum war.

„Danke gleichfalls", erwiderte Tom mit einem Lächeln.

Die Zwei standen sich nun genau gegenüber, sodass sie das Strahlen in seinen tiefblauen Augen erkennen würde. Fast das gesamte letzte Jahr hatte sie nie viel über Paris nachgedacht und jetzt, wo da war, hatte er ihr bereits den Kopf verdreht. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, sich in den blonden Piloten zu verlieben, aber in diesem Augenblick spürte sie, wie sehr sie ihn doch eigentlich mochte.

Während die beiden sich so anstarrten, kreisten auch Toms Gedanken. Einerseits tadelte er sich fast dafür, wieder zurückgekommen zu sein, andererseits glaubte er, dass es die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen war. Natürlich hatte er B'Elanna vermisst, er hatte nur nicht erwartet, solche starken Gefühle für sie zu haben.

Und jetzt – in genau dieser Minute – sah sie einfach wunderschön aus. Diese großen, schokoladenbraunen Augen, die sanften Wülste auf ihrer Stirn und diese roten, vollen Lippen…

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langem, zärtlichen Kuss.

Es war, als ob die beiden schwebten.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst! B'Elanna konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen. In der Nacht lag sie hellwach in ihrem Bett und dachte über Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages nach. Es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht, mit Tom etwas unternehmen und dann dieser Kuss! Obwohl sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, wusste B'Elanna genau, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich ihre Träume und Fantasien aus. Denn wenn sie von nun an immer mit Tom zusammenarbeiten würde, könnte doch Hoffnung für die beiden bestehen, oder?

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte B'Elanna mit einer ungewöhnlich guten Laune und beschloss, an ihrem letzten Tag auf der Erde, sich noch einmal in der Stadt umzusehen. Nachdem sie durch die Fußgängerzone geschlendert war, ging sie in eines der größten Kaufhäuser von San Francisco. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie eigentlich wollte, sah sich B'Elanna in den Regalen um. Bis sie plötzlich jemanden in der Schmuckabteilung erkannte. Leise schlich die Halbklingonin sich an, um dann dem blonden Mann auf die Schulter zu tippen. Ruckartig drehte dieser sich um und sah, wer da vor ihm stand.

„B'Elanna!", rief er aus, „Sie haben mich vielleicht erschreckt!"

„Hallo, Tom", erwiderte sie, „auch schön sie wieder zu sehen."

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme und eine schlanke, junge Frau – B'Elanna schätzte sie in ungefähr ihrem eigenen Alter ein – mit langen blonden Haaren kam auf die beiden zu. „Tom, hier steckst du also!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. B'Elanna musterte die zwei verwundert. Die blonde Frau wandte sich zu ihr.

„Sie sind sicher B'Elanna", meinte sie, als sie die klingonischen Merkmale sah, „Tom hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt."

„Ach wirklich?", wollte B'Elanna gerade fragen, als die Frau fort fuhr: „Er hat mir immer wieder von seiner Bewunderung gegenüber Ihnen vorgeschwärmt, dass ich manchmal schon fast eifersüchtig wurde. Aber es ist wirklich schön zu wissen, dass er so nette Freunde hat…" Sie hätte stundenlang so weiterreden können, doch als sie B'Elannas verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, stoppte sie.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte sich nicht damit nerven – eine kleine Schwäche von mir. Aber Sie wissen doch sicher auch, wer ich bin, oder?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein…", begann B'Elanna, „Nein, das weiß ich nicht."

Tom hatte in der ganzen Zeit kein Wort gesagt. Schließlich war sein Traum von einer Beziehung mit B'Elanna in nur wenigen Sekunden zerplatzt, jetzt würde sie die Wahrheit erfahren und ihn – besonders nach dem gestrigen Tag – für immer hassen.

„Oh…Ich seh' schon, ihr habt viel über mich geredet", sagte sie zu den beiden mit einer amüsierten, ironischen Stimme. „Also, ich bin Nataly, Toms Freundin."

_Toms Freundin. Toms Freundin._ Immer wider klangen diese Worte in B'Elannas Ohren nach. Dieser Idiot! Wie konnte er es nur wagen mit ihr zu flirten, schlimmer noch: sie sogar zu küssen, wenn er doch eine Freundin hatte? Am liebsten hätte sie Tom hier und jetzt zur Schnecke gemacht, aber sie zwang sich weiterhin freundlich zu bleiben, denn verraten konnte sie ihn einfach nicht (auch wenn Tom genau das verdient hätte!). Verbissen lächelte B'Elanna und schüttelte der blonden Frau die Hand:

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Nataly."

* * *

Heute war es also soweit. Die „Operation Rückkehr" nach Deep Space Nine würde beginnen. In der Starterhalle der Raumschiffe in San Francisco war viel los. Jeder Crewmen und Offizier wurde von seiner Familie oder von Freunden verabschiedet. Nur B'Elanna stand allein in einer Ecke. Nach der gestrigen Begegnung mit Tom und seiner Freundin hatte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr gefasst. Warum tat Tom ihr da an? Hatte er etwa nur mit ihr gespielt, um sie dann doch wieder links liegen zu lassen? Oder hatte B'Elanna sich wirklich so sehr in Paris getäuscht? War er wirklich immer noch der Frauenschwarm, der Don Juan des 24. Jahrhunderts,Ich hätte es wissen müssen', tadelte sie sich selbst,Paris ist und bleibt ein arrogantes, egoistisches, selbstgefälliges…' Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sie plötzlich von ihrem Captain überrascht wurde.

„Chakotay!", rief Torres laut aus, „Lange nicht gesehen."

„Und doch wieder erkannt", lächelte er, „Ich wünschte nur wir hätten uns bei etwas erfreulicheren wieder getroffen, B'Elanna."

„Wo bleibt denn Ihr Optimus, _Captain_?"

„Oh Mann, wenn Sie mich Captain nennen klingt das noch merkwürdiger als würde es Benjamin Sisko nennen.

„Ach, kommen Sie, ein eigenes Schiff, das hat doch was. Außerdem müssen wir damit Ihren Arbeitsplatz zurückerobern."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Chakotays Gesicht. „Ja, da haben Sie wohl Recht. Kennen Sie das Gefühl, dort endlich hingekommen zu sein, wohin man immer wollte und dann einfach davon vertrieben wird?"

„Ja." B'Elanna wusste nur zu gut, was Chakotay beschrieb. Ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit beschlich sie, schnell wechselte sie das Thema. „Ein wirklich schönes Schiff: Drei Phaserbänke, vier Pulsphaser, zwei Photonen- und Quantentorpedos, Warp 9…das ist eine ganz andere Liga als die _Liberty_ damals."

„Meine Ansprüche haben sich offenbar seit der Zeit auf der Voyager gesteigert", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Jetzt, kurz bevor es losging, spürte B'Elanna trotz all der höflichen und mutmachenden Worte ein Unwohlsein und eine Spur der Angst. Doch gleichzeitig dachte sie auch daran, nun mit – diesem Mistkerl – Paris zusammenarbeiten. Nun sollte sich alles in ihrem Leben verändern, es war eine Reise ins Ungewisse.

Dann rief Chakotay seiner Mannschaft zu: „Also gut, Leute. Alle Mann an Bord."

* * *

_Computer Logbucheintrag der Evolution, Captain Chakotay, Sternzeit 51146.3_

„_Der Start der Flotte ist gut gelungen, auch die Crew der Evolution hat sich bereits nach einem Tag sehr gut an das neue Schiff gewöhnt. Natürlich liegt eine gewisse Unruhe in der Luft, aber ich denke, das ist ganz normal. Gleich beim Briefing werde ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mit den Führungsoffizieren besprechen."_

* * *

„Nun ich denke, das wäre dann alles zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Commander Torres und Lieutenant Paris, bis morgen brauche ich die Berichte vom Maschinenraum und der Navigation. Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit. Wegtreten."

B'Elanna eilte hastig aus dem Konferenzraum, um Tom zu entfliehen. Doch zu spät – er stand bereits vor ihr.

„B'Elanna…", begann er unsicher, „Bitte lassen Sie mich da etwas erklären. Ich…"

„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären", fiel sie ihm ungeduldig und genervt ins Wort, „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe und das war eindeutig genug. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe zu arbeiten!" Mit diesem Worten rauschte sie davon und ließ einen verzweifelten Tom Paris zurück.

* * *

Eine nachdenkliche B'Elanna saß in der Schiffskantine. Chakotay hatte das Gespräch zwischen Torres und Paris am Morgen mitbekommen. Er wollte Klarheit schaffen, denn das Letzte, was er auf dieser Mission gebrauchen könnte, war eine schlechtgelaunte Halbklingonin und Zoff unter der Crew.

„Probleme mit Paris?", fragte er sie, während er sich zu ihr setzte.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", antwortete sie ironisch. Nach Reden war ihr jetzt eigentlich gar nicht zu Mute.

„B'Elanna, ich will ehrlich sein: Ich kann im Moment wirklich keine Streitigkeiten zwischen den Offizieren gebrauchen. Wir sind im Krieg!"

„Und das heißt…was?", warf Torres genervt zurück.

„Das heißt, dass Sie sich besser mit Paris versöhnen sollten. Zumindest einen Waffenstillstand während dieser Mission verhandeln."

„Niemals!", rief sie empört. Diesem Idioten von Paris auch noch verzeihen? Auf gar keinen Fall! Schließlich war es ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass er so ein gemeiner Lügner und elendiger Betrüger war!

„Was ist denn los, B'Elanna? Was auch immer Tom getan hat, ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Sie wollte ihm gerade darauf antworten, als Paris zur Tür rein kam und die beiden sah. Höflich begrüßte er Chakotay und B'Elanna.

„Kommen Sie, Paris, setzen Sie sich. Wir haben gerade von Ihnen gesprochen."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Tom verdutzt. Hatte sie Chakotay etwa von ihrem Streit erzählt oder gar von dem ziemlich peinlichen Vorfall im Kaufhaus? Er konnte ja verstehen, dass sie auf ihn sauer war. Aber das sein Captain und B'Elannas bester Freund jetzt Vermittler spielen sollte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Dennoch setzte Paris sich.

„Haben Sie zwei irgendwelche Probleme?", begann Chakotay ganz psychologisch.

„Nein", antworteten die beiden fast synchron. Na, klasse! Tom und B'Elanna wollten also stur bleiben. „Wenn sie das so haben wollen", dachte Chakotay.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann unterlassen Sie bitte in Zukunft das kindische Benehmen und konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Arbeit. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich will keine Unstimmigkeiten in der Crew. Außerdem sind Sie Führungsoffiziere, Sie sollten Vorbild sein! Also vergessen Sie Ihre privaten Probleme und verhalten Sie sich bitte wie erwachsene Menschen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?", schloss der Captain seine kleine Strafpredigt ab. Er hatte nicht gewollt, so scharf mit ihnen umzugehen, aber immerhin war er selbst ziemlich gereizt. Sein erstes Kommando auf einem Raumschiff und dann gleich so etwas.

„Ja, Sir", gaben Tom und B'Elanna ein wenig zerknirscht von sich. Doch damit war der Streit noch längst nicht beendet.

Die vermeintliche Aussprache in der Kantine hatte weder Tom noch B'Elanna etwas Positives gebracht, ganz im Gegenteil: Nun war erst recht Torres' Wut auf Paris geschürt. Sie wollte ihm sein dummes Spiel nicht einfach durchgehen lassen, sondern ihn ab jetzt einfach nur noch ignorieren. Bei der Arbeit würde sie das wohl oder übel nicht hinkriegen, aber im privaten Leben wollte sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Vielleicht war das etwas hart von B'Elanna, aber die Enttäuschung war zu groß, um sie einfach zu verdrängen.

Aber ganz anders erging es Tom. Er hegte ständig Schulgefühle sowohl gegenüber B'Elanna als auch Nataly. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Wiedersehen mit der Halbklingonin ihn so aus der Bahn werfen könne. Natürlich war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu verletzten, aber er musste schließlich auch an seine Freundin denken. Nataly nur wegen einer zufälligen Begegnung abschreiben? Nein, das könnte er niemals tun. Zudem kam auch noch, dass B'Elanna jetzt erst recht nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Nach langem Grübeln fasste Paris einen Entschluss.

* * *

„Ding-Dong." Bereits zum zweiten Mal betätigte Tom die Klingel an B'Elannas Quartier-Tür. Endlich antwortete sie: „Ja, bitte?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein ernst aussehender Tom Paris stand davor – so hatte sich Torres das mit der Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Ruhig, jedoch mit einem Anflug von Wut in ihrer Stimme, begann sie zu sprechen: „Was wollen Sie, Paris?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht, B'Elanna. Chakotay hat Recht. Wir sollten die Sache klären."

„Nun…", B'Elanna erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging, während sie redete, immer ein Stück auf Tom zu. „Für mich ist die Sache ganz klar: Sie haben mit mir geflirtet, mich sogar geküsst, OBWOHL Sie eine Freundin haben. Und als würde das nicht schon reichen, lerne ich sie mal eben nebenbei kennen. Natürlich haben Sie Nataly nichts von unsern gemeinsamen Abend erzählt, nein, natürlich. Sie doch nicht. Ein Paris lässt doch nichts anbrennen!" Nach diesem Schwall der Worte atmete sie tief durch, zum einen, um ihre Selbstkontrolle wieder zu erhalten, zum anderen um ihren Triumph in diesem irrsinnigen Streit zu genießen.

Tom wollte sich gerade vor ihr rechtfertigen, als er die Wahrheit in ihren Worten erkannte. „Sie…Sie haben ja Recht, B'Elanna."

Verwirrt sah sie ich an. Tom gab freiwillig zu, dass er sich falsch verhalten hatte? Wieder hörte sie ihm zu.

„Aber", begann er, „Verstehen Sie mich denn kein kleines bisschen? Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. Mann, ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum das so gelaufen ist. Das war alles nie beabsichtigt!" Damit war Paris bei der Ingenieurin unten durch.

„Sie…Sie wussten nicht, was Sie tun sollten?", rief B'Elanna erbost. „Vielleicht gleich von Anfang die Wahrheit sagen? Aber jetzt verstehe ich, wahrscheinlich wollten Sie mit ihren miesen Tricks weiterspielen und sowohl Ihre Freundin als auch mich belügen. Nun ja, wenigstens Sie hätten davon was gehabt!"

„Nein, B'Elanna. So war es nicht. Ich…" Tom wollte die Sache nun endlich klären, doch Torres stoppte ihn.

„Verschwinden Sie endlich!", schrie sie ihn an. Als er sich nicht rührte, kam sie so richtig in Rage. „Raus! Und glauben Sie ja nicht, Sie könnten sich hier noch einmal blicken lassen." B'Elanna zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Gehen Sie doch endlich." Die letzten Worte schluchzte sie nur noch.

In diesem Moment erkannte Paris, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Ein weiterer unverzeihlicher Fehler in seinem Leben. Bevor er eine Beziehung bzw. Freundschaft zu B'Elanna aufbauen konnte, hatte er mal wieder alles zerstört. Er hatte sie verloren. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass dies ihm nicht mit Nataly passieren sollte. So sehr verletzten wollte er sie nicht auch noch. Aber dann müsste er wieder lügen?

Schweigend ging er.

* * *

Nach diesem Vorfall hatten die beiden nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Höchstens, wenn es um die Arbeit auf der _Evolution_ ging oder um CONN-Berichte. Eine Woche war nun bereits verstrichen und die Situation schien sich nicht zu bessern. Wie jeden Morgen betrat B'Elanna aufgewühlt den Turbolift.

„Computer. Maschinenraum."

Lautlos setzte sich der Lift in Bewegung, doch dann hielt er zwei Decks zuvor. Die Türen öffneten sich und ein blonder Mann stand davor. Ganz offensichtlich Tom.

Ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger anzusehen, ging sie schweigend einen Schritt zur Seite, um Paris Platz zu machen. Dieser betrat, ebenfalls schweigend, den Aufzug. Während B'Elanna Tom einfach nur ignorieren wollte, wollte Tom die junge Frau nicht schon wieder verletzen, indem er einen weiteren Streit zwischen den beiden anzettelte. So blieben die zwei Offiziere stumm und standen regungslos nebeneinander.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später krachte es und der Turbolift wurde erschüttert. Dann blieb er stehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Paris sein Gegenüber vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich habe mich nur erschrocken", erwiderte Torres trocken. Darauf zischte sie mit ein wenig mehr Rage: „Was ist nun schon wieder los?"

„Offenbar ist der Turbolift ausgefallen."

„Das sehe ich auch", antwortete sie ihm bissig.

Hastig betätigte Torres ihren Kommunikator:

„Torres an Chakotay." Keine Antwort.

„Torres an Brücke." Wieder nichts.

„Kahless, hört mich denn niemand? Torres an irgendjemanden auf diesem verdammten Schiff!" Als wieder nur Stille folgte, warf sie ihren Kommunikator wütend gegen die Wand.

Na toll! Jetzt war sie auch noch mit diesem Volltrottel Paris im Lift eingesperrt. Und obendrein musste sie sich auch noch seine dämlichen Bemerkungen anhören. Fast hatte sie ihn anschreien wollen, doch mit etwas Selbstbeherrschung behielt B'Elanna Ruhe. Schließlich war es nicht Toms Schuld, dass die beiden hier festsaßen. „Alles so gut", meinte sie ruhig, „Chakotay wird merken, wenn wir nicht zum Briefing erscheinen und früher oder später nach uns suchen lassen. Bis dahin müssen wir einfach abwarten und hoffen, dass der Aufzug nicht abstürzt."

„Welch beruhigende Worte", sagte Paris ironisch. „Und was sollen wir tun während wir warten? Däumchen drehen?"

„Am besten Sauerstoff sparen. Dann muss ich wenigstens Ihre Stimme nicht ertragen." Mürrisch setzte Torres sich an die Wand des Turboliftes.

„Autsch! Das tat weh", dachte Tom betroffen. Er beschloss dann jedoch, dass der Vorschlag gar nicht so dumm war und setzte sich ebenfalls. Auf diese Weise würde keiner der zwei einen neuen Streit anfangen und obendrein würden sie tatsächlich Sauerstoff sparen. So vergingen einige Minuten.

Plötzlich wurden Schüsse außerhalb der _Evolution _hörbar. B'Elanna realisierte als Erste, was jenseits des Liftes wirklich geschah, schließlich war sie schon in einigen solcher Situationen gewesen.

„Das ist kein normaler System-Ausfall. Wir werden angegriffen!", stellte sie panisch fest. Weitere Erschütterungen durchliefen das Schiff und Tom begriff, dass Torres Recht hatte. Zögerlich standen die Offiziere auf.

„Was sollen wir bloß tun?", fragte Paris unsicher.

„Was sollen wir schon tun? Wir sitzen in diesem verdammten Ding fest, schon vergessen? Oder haben Sie irgendeinen Plan, um uns hier herauszuholen?"

„Sie sind doch die Chefingenieurin! Basteln Sie doch am Lift ein wenig herum oder so. Was weiß denn ich?" Die plötzliche Bedrohung machte Tom und B'Elanna immer nervöser.

„Ich kann nichts ‚herumbasteln', wenn das Turbolift-System durch einen Angriff beschädigt wurde. Dazu müsste ich an die Kontrollen im Maschinenraum."

„Wozu hat man eigentlich im 24. Jahrhundert so viel Technik, wenn sie doch nichts bringt?"

Torres und Paris sagten wieder nicht mehr. Weitere Schüsse trafen das Schiff und brachten es zum Beben. Irgendwann setzten sich die beiden wieder auf den Boden des Liftes. Tom hatte bemerkt, wie still B'Elanna geworden war, auch war die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht fast gänzlich entschwunden. Natürlich hatte sie genauso große Angst wie er, aber er wollte sie nicht mehr so leiden sehen.

„B'Elanna", sagte er zaghaft. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick. Also gut, was sollte er ihr nun sagen? Doch dann kam es ihm in den Sinn. Wenn die beiden nun wirklich sterben würden, hatte die Halbklingonin die Wahrheit über sein Verhalten in San Francisco verdient. Paris atmete tief durch und begann dann von neuem.

„B'Elanna, ich muss Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen über das, was in San Francisco vorgefallen ist. Sie hatten natürlich Recht damit, dass ich ein Lügner und Feigling bin."

Verwundert sah sie ihn an, dann sprach er weiter: „Ich weiß, das was jetzt kommt, ist eigentlich keine Entschuldigung, aber wie gesagt, es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Als ich Sie belogen habe, und Ihnen Nataly verschwiegen habe, tat ich dies sowohl aus Hoffnung als auch aus Angst. Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, Sie näher kennen zu lernen, mit Ihnen auszugehen, alles so was halt. Doch nach dem Kuss, unserm unglaublichen Kuss konnte ich Ihnen nicht von Nataly erzählen. Ich wusste doch, dass das Sie nur verletzen würde. Also schwieg ich. Aus Angst, Ihnen wehzutun oder unsere gerade entstandene Vertrautheit zu zerstören. Es war egoistisch von mir, die ganze Sache zu verheimlichen, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich machen sollte. Es tut mir wirklich inständig leid, Sie so hintergangen zu haben. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich das alles ungeschehen machen. Aber da ich das leider nicht kann, bitte ich Sie um Entschuldigung."

Toms Ehrlichkeit hatte B'Elanna gerührt. Langsam erkannte sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und ihn lange genug ungerecht behandelt hatte. „Tom", fing Torres an, „ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Es war ungerecht von mir, Sie so anzuschreien. Natürlich war es nicht fair, so mit mir und auch Ihrer Freundin umzugehen…aber ich will wirklich nicht mehr mit Ihnen darüber streiten."

„Wissen Sie, vielleicht sollten wir noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen. Ganz normal, als Freunde eben."

„Freundschaft ist gut", meinte B'Elanna erleichtert darüber, endlich diese ewige Zankerei zwischen ihr und Paris beigelegt zu haben. Einige Minuten vergingen still, dann ertönten wieder Phaser-Schüsse. „Na klasse!", sagte Torres darauf, „Unsere Leute kämpfen gerade gegen die Dominion oder Cardassianer, während wir hier festsitzen."

„Ironie des Schicksals, nichts wahr?"

Auf einmal sackte der Lift ein paar Meter herunter, blieb dann jedoch wieder stehen. B'Elanna war nun kreidebleich und zitterte. Auch Tom stand unter Schock. Ganz langsam zog er die junge Frau an sich heran und legte seine Arme um sie. Wenn die beiden nun sterben würden, dann nicht im Streit oder alleine. Zögerlich lehnte B'Elanna sich an die Brust des Mannes und hörte, dass sein Herz ebenso so schnell schlug wie das ihre.

Wieder sauste der Aufzug ein kleines Stück tiefer, B'Elanna und Tom vergruben sich daraufhin tiefer in ihrer Umarmung.

„Eigentlich hatte ich mir unsere freundschaftliche Beziehung weniger ‚nah' vorgestellt, aber wenn Ihnen das nichts ausmacht…"

„Paris! Wie können Sie in dieser Situation nur noch Witze machen."

„Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut."

Plötzlich sagte Tom nachdenklich ihren Namen: „B'Elanna?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen." Ihm wurde auf einmal klar, dass dies womöglich die letzte Gelegenheit war, Torres die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und damit meinte er nicht, dass er einfach nur Angst gehabt hatte, sie zu verletzten. Nein, was ihm seit dem Wiedersehen mit B'Elanna auf dem Herzen lag, war eine viel schwerer Last. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Ein einziger kurzer Augenblick hatte gereicht, dass er völlig hin und weg von ihr war. Er musste es ihr sagen, zumindest, damit sie es vor dem Tod erfahren hätte. Den beiden war sowieso nicht mehr viel Zeit vergönnt, also wollte er jetzt seine Chance ergreifen.

„B'Elanna, ich…" Doch weiter kam Paris nicht mit seiner Antwort, da der Turbolift abermals ruckelte und sich bewegte. Die beiden umklammerten sich nun ganz fest und hielten ihre Augen geschlossen. Nun war es wohl so weit, der Tod war so nahe. Immer wieder flüsterte Tom leise Torres' Namen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch lebte.

Vor seinen Augen spielte sich sein Leben ab: Wie er als kleines Kind in seinem Zimmer saß und Modellbauschiffe baute, auf der Akademie die Lehrer ärgerte, den Unfall auf Caldik Prime verursachte, seine Zeit in der Rehabilitationsstätte auf Neuseeland erlebte und schließlich in den Delta-Quadranten kam und zu einem Sternenflotten-Pilot wurde…

Auch B'Elanna erging es nicht anders. Ihre Gedanken kreisten sich um all die Demütungen als Halbklingonin, die sie in ihrem Leben hinnehmen musste, der Rauswurf aus der Akademie, die Erfahrungen im Maquis und das Leben in der Sternenflotte…

Gleich wäre das Leben der beiden vorbei. All das, was sie in den letzten Tagen zusammen erlebt hatten, war plötzlich gleichgültig geworden. Wen interessierte es jetzt noch, dass Tom B'Elanna geküsst hatte, obwohl er eine Freundin hat? Eigentlich war alles umsonst gewesen. Das Ende war so nahe…

Doch dann wurde das Sausen des Liftes langsamer und gleichmäßiger. Tom wagte es die Augen zu öffnen. Vorsichtig stupste er Torres an: „B'Elanna. Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen. Ich glaube, der Turbolift fährt wieder ganz normal."

Mit ängstlichen Augen sah sie ihn an. Nun spürte auch sie, dass Tom Recht hatte. Der Aufzug kam zum Stehen und die Türen glitten zur Seite. Vor ihnen stand Fähnrich Luca Menosky, einer der Brückenoffiziere: „Commander Torres, Lieutenant Paris, geht es Ihnen gut?"

B'Elanna nickte nur und ließ sich dann von Menosky aufhelfen: „Was ist passiert, Fähnrich?"

„Wir wurden von einem Schiff der Dominion angegriffen, das Schiff hat viele Schäden erlitten. Unter anderem ist das COM-System zusammen gebrochen und die Turbolifte sind ausgefallen. Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Nein", ergriff Tom das Wort, nun ebenfalls stehend, „ich denke, es geht uns gut. Wir sollten jetzt lieber wieder an unsere Stationen gehen."

* * *

Als Paris, Torres und Menosky die Brücke betraten, kam der Captain ihnen schon entgegen. „Torres, Paris, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Chakotay, während Menosky wieder zu seiner Station zurückkehrte.

„Ja, uns geht es gut", erklärte B'Elanna mit fester Stimme, doch man konnte ihr ansehen, dass der Schock ihr immer noch in den Knochen saß. „Was genau ist passiert?"

„Wir wurden von einem cardassianischen Kriegschiff der Galor-Klasse angegriffen, konnten uns jedoch sehr gut verteidigen. Natürlich hatte die _Evolution _schwere Schäden erlitten, doch der gesamten Crew geht es gut."

Tom hörte kaum noch zu, als der Captain mit der Halbklingonin die technische Lage des Schiffes besprach. Vielmehr kreisten seine Gedanken um das im Turbolift Erlebte. Er hatte die Chance gehabt, Torres seine Gefühle zu beichten, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Die Zeit war einfach nicht mehr dafür da gewesen. Und jetzt standen die beiden hier auf der Brücke, vollkommen unversehrt, und waren schon wieder einander fremd. Aber wenigstens wollte B'Elanna seine Freundschaft und auch das bedeutete ihm sehr viel. „Vielleicht ist es Schicksal", dachte Paris, „vielleicht ist es besser so, wenn wir Freunde bleiben und mit unserem Leben fortfahren." Doch überzeugt von seinen eigenen Gedanken war Tom eher weniger.

„Captain, Deep Space Nine liegt nur noch 1,2 Millionen Kilometer entfernt von unsere derzeitigen Position", berichte Lieutenant Richard Garon, der Mann, der zurzeit an der CONN saß.

„Auf den Schirm."

Auf dem Brückenbildschirm erstrahlte die Station Deep Space Nine in ihrer vollen Pracht. Die gesamte Brückencrew schwieg einen Moment und ließ sich von diesem unglaublichen Augenblick ergreifen. Auch Tom hatte der Anblick aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Die _USS Evolution_ war an ihrem Ziel angekommen.

„Captain", meldete sich Garon wieder zu Wort, „Die _Defiant _ruft uns. Nur Audio."

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal."

„Wir sind so froh, dass Ihre Crew und Sie heil hier angekommen sind", ertönte Benjamin Siskos Stimme. „Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zuhause. Major Kira wird Ihnen in Kürze genaue Daten über den Verlauf der Mission und einem Andockplatz senden. Außerdem soll ich Ihnen von General Martok ausrichten, dass er Sie alle zum Blutwein Trinken erwartet." Ein leises Gelächter folgte daraufhin von der Brückencrew.

„Aber was ich noch sagen wollte…", begann Sisko, „Willkommen auf Deep Space Nine."

Ende von Part 1/3

Und jetzt: Review – Bitte, bitte?

Oder Feedback an meine Email-Adresse.


	2. Deep Space Nine

Date: 27.07.2007

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom

Author's Note: Das ist er nun, Teil 2 der Story! Ich halte mich bei meiner Fanfiction grob an die Storyline von Deep Space Nine, jedoch sollte man einige kleine Veränderungen beachten. Erstens, Ezri Dax kommt erst sehr viel später an Bord von DS9 und zweitens habe ich die Ereignisse der Deep Space Nine Folgen _Tränen der Propheten_ und _Im Angesicht des Bösen_ dichter zusammengelegt. Des Weiteren kommen in dieser Geschichte zwei Texte hinzu, die ich nicht selbst geschrieben habe. Urheber und Originale stehen auf folgenden Seiten:

Gedicht: http://www.urbia.de/forum/index.html?areathread&bid18&id404060

Song: auf Memory Alpha zu finden ("The Best is Yet to Come"), sorry, der Link wird hier nicht angezeigt

Kategorie: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Romance

Characters&Pairings: P/T; P/f; T/m; Voyager Crew; DS9 Crew

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nach der Ankunft auf Deep Space Nine wird die neue Freundschaft zwischen Tom und B'Elanna auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da sie plötzlich einen Freund hat. Auch andere, weniger erfreuliche, Ereignisse bringen das Leben der beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere ganz schön durcheinander…

**This day I will marry my best friend**

von K'Leena

Part 2/3

**Deep Space Nine**

_Computer Logbucheintrag der Evolution, Captain Chakotay,__ Sternzeit_ _51247.5:_

„_Es ist unfassbar, dass die Evolution es als einziges Schiff neben der Defiant nach Deep Space Nine geschafft hat. Die Sternenflotte hatte nach unserer Ankunft auf der Station viele Verluste zu melden, mehr als die Hälfte der geschickten Kriegsschiffe sind zerstört worden, nach den neusten Angaben gibt es über 400 Tote. Deshalb erscheint es wie ein Wunder, dass meine Crew mit 'nur' ein paar Verletzten zurückgekommen ist; diese werden auf der Krankenstation von DS9 gerade behandelt. Im Briefing werde ich mit Captain Sisko gleich über weitere strategische Maßnahmen sprechen."_

* * *

„Das Dominion hat sich zwar nun erstmal zurückgezogen, aber wir wissen nicht, ob und wann es wieder zuschlagen wird. Beide Seiten, sowohl die Sternenflotte als auch der Dominion-Verband, haben schwere Verluste erlitten und ich bedauere, verkünden zu müssen, dass die offizielle Todeszahl der Flotte heute auf ca. 500 gestiegen ist." Benjamin Sisko machte eine kleine Pause und die schreckliche Mitteilung sank bei allen Briefing-Teilnehemern ein. 

Dann wandte sich Sisko Captain Chakotay und dessen Führungsoffizieren zu. „Captain, Sie und Ihre Crew werden weiterhin auf DS9 stationiert sein. Sie alle werden zu Schichten auf der Station eingeteilt, werden aber im Notfall wieder die _USS Evolution_ besetzen. Außerdem sollten Sie wissen, dass die Sternenflotte und ganz besonders ich selbst sehr stolz auf Ihre Crew sind. Wir freuen uns, Sie in unserer Besatzung aufnehmen zu dürfen."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", antwortete Chakotay.

„Also gut", fing Sisko an, „Sie wissen nun alle, was zu tun ist. Die Station gehört wieder uns. Wegtreten."

* * *

Da B'Elanna nun als Ingenieurin zusammen mit dem Chief Miles O'Brien gemeinsam die Aufsicht über den Maschinenraum haben sollte, machte sie sich auf zu ihrer Arbeitsstation. 

„Guten Morgen, Chief", begrüßte sie ihren neuen Kollegen und reichte O'Brien die Hand.

„Willkommen, Commander", sagte dieser mit freundlicher Stimme und schüttelte der Halbklingonin die Hand.

Tom hingegen war nun als Lieutenant im Bereich der strategischen Operationen auf DS9 tätig, ebenso wie sein Vorgesetzter Captain Chakotay. Hinzu kam auch noch Paris' neuer Kollege Lieutenant Commander Worf.

* * *

Die folgenden Arbeitstage waren sehr lang und anstrengend, sowohl für die _alte_ DS9 Crew, als auch für die neuen Besatzungsmitglieder. Viele Stunden wurden damit verbracht, die Station wieder gemäß der Sternenflotte aufzurichten und unzählige Diagnose-Tests über die Verteidigungssysteme und die technische Versorgung durchzuführen. Durch die Besatzungszeit waren viele solcher Routinearbeiten nicht ausgeführt worden. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte B'Elanna müde, als sie sich an den Tresen im _Quark's _setzte.

„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen, schöne Frau?", fragte der Ferengi Quark in seiner gewohnt schleimigen Art.

„Am besten irgendwas mit viel Alkohol, damit ich diese Nacht mal richtig durchschlafen kann", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Ich glaub', da hab ich was für Sie", meinte der kleine Außerirdische nur und brachte kurz darauf ein hohes, gläsernes Gefäß, das mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und lila aufschäumte. Skeptisch nahm Torres das Getränk an. „Das könnte auch aus Neelix' Küche stammen", dachte sie voller Ironie. Sollte sie das etwa wirklich trinken? B'Elanna wollte den grinsenden Barkeeper gerade fragen, was dieses Zeug denn genau sei, beschloss dann aber, dass sie das gar nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Mutig nahm sie einen Schluck von dem Gebräu; es schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Sieht wirklich lecker aus", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Torres stellte ihr Glas ab und drehte sich um. Tom lächelte sie an: „Für mich nur einen Raktajino, Quark." Der Ferengi eilte abermals los, während sich Paris zu der jungen Frau setzte.

„Harter Tag im Maschinenraum?"

„Sie sagen es. Cardassianer sind einfach unfähig, Ordnung zu halten. Wie kann man nur Deuteriumkristalle und siliziumshaltige Substanzen zusammen aufbewahren? Die hatten wirklich Glück, sich nicht selbst in die Luft gejagt zu haben."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Quark kam mit Toms Bestellung zurück.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Paris?"

„Die Arbeit ist ganz erträglich, aber ich vermisse es an der CONN zu sitzen."

„Ist das das Einzige, was Sie vermissen?", fragte B'Elanna ein wenig zu offensichtlich.

„Wenn Sie meinen, ob ich meine Freundin vermisse – ja, das tue." Paris nahm einen Schluck, „Sehr sogar."

Irgendwie klang seine Aussage nicht sehr überzeugend, aber B'Elanna beschloss, es dabei zu belassen. Das Einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war einfach ins Bett zu kommen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen beim Briefing, Paris", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.

„Ja, gute Nacht."

Als er sicher war, dass Commander Torres gegangen war, kam Quark aus dem hinteren Teil der Bar nach vorn. Mit seinem besonderen Kennerblick beugte sich der Ferengi zu Tom herüber und fragte ihn verschmitzt:

„Sind Sie etwa in die Kleine verknallt?"

Tom starrte sein Gegenüber kurze Zeit an, stand dann auf und ging.

Selbst Paris wusste in diesem Moment noch nicht, wie richtig Quark mit dieser Vermutung lag.

* * *

Als B'Elanna am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich noch schlechter als am Abend zuvor. „Du hättest dieses Zeug nicht trinken sollen, Torres", tadelte sie sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. 

„Commander?", fragte ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann sie plötzlich, als sie an ihre Station im Maschinenraum trat.

„Ja?"

„Wissen Sie, wo Chief O'Brien ist? Ich soll ihn für die Zeremonie der _Kal'Hyah_ abholen. Das ist eine klingonische Tradtition für den Bräutigam vor der Hochzeit, die…", plötzlich stoppte er, da ihm nun bewusst wurde, dass er gerade mit einer Halb_klingonin_ sprach.

B'Elanna bemerkte die plötzliche Verlegenheit des Mannes und antwortete ihm lächelnd: „Jadzia erzählte mir schon von der Hochzeit, ich freu' mich drauf. Miles ist an der oberen Station des Maschinenraumes, gehen Sie einfach hoch."

„Ähm, ja, danke." Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Ich bin übrigens Bashir, Julian Bashir. Chefarzt der Krankenstation."

„B'Elanna Torres, Chefingenieurin, also neben O'Brien. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Julian, da sind Sie ja", ertönte O'Briens Stimme plötzlich, dann wandte er sich B'Elanna zu: „Die Diagnosen sind fertig gestellt, es sollte, während ich die nächsten vier Tage weg bin, keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Und wenn doch, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden können."

„Ich schaff' das schon", meinte Torres versichernd, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in einem Maschinenraum arbeitete.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Miles, „Sie sind eine wirklich gute Ingenieurin…es ist nur, dass ich sonst nie so lange von hier fort bin", erklärte er schon fast ein wenig wehmütig.

„Ach, kommen Sie, Miles", warf Bashir ein, „Freuen Sie sich doch: Während die Ärmste hier Ihre Arbeit übernehmen muss, können wir es uns vier Tage auf Worfs Junggesellenparty gut gehen lassen." Aufmunternd klopfte er seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Also, los geht's."

„Viel Spaß - oder sollte ich lieber sagen - Glück, denn das werden Sie brauchen", erklärte B'Elanna grinsend und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Angesichts dieses Kommentars schauten O'Brien und Bashir zwar etwas verdutzt rein, machten sich dann aber auf den Weg zum Holodeck.

Torres' Laune hatte sich schlagartig verbessert. Nicht nur, weil sie soeben den charmanten Julian Bashir kennen gelernt hatte, sondern auch, weil sie als Halbklingonin natürlich wusste, was den beiden und auch Benjamin Sisko, General Martok und Worfs Sohn Alexander auf der so genannten _Junggesellenparty_ erwarten würde. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einst erklärt, was es mit dem Ritual _Kal'Hyah _auf sich hatte: Die Teilnehmer müssen zusammen mit dem Bräutigam vier Tage lang fasten und dabei sechs Prüfungen in Sachen Entbehrung, Blut, Schmerz, Opferung, Qual und Tod bestehen. Obwohl B'Elanna eigentlich nicht sehr stolz auf die Zeremonien ihrer klingonischen Herkunft war, fand sie diese ganz annehmbar, da sie nur für die Männer galt.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass auch Tom am Ritual teilnehmen würde. Worf hatte ihn heute Morgen nach dem Briefing dazu eingeladen und er hatte genauso begeistert wie die anderen zugestimmt. Ein wenig schadenfreudig lächelte Torres bei dem Gedanken an ihn und die anderen Männer.

Im Gegensatz zu den Männern würden B'Elanna, Kira, Leeta und weitere Gäste heute Abend zu Jadzias Junggesellinnen Party kommen, die ganz und gar nicht klingonisch stattfinden würde.

* * *

Nach den vier Tagen und einigen kleinen Zwischenfällen fand die Trauung von Jadzia Dax und Worf wie geplant statt, es war eine wunderschöne Hochzeit, abgehalten nach klingonischer Tradition. Nach der Zeremonie kamen Julian Bashir, Miles O'Brien und Tom Paris zu Kira und Torres an den Tisch. 

„Sie hätten uns wenigstens warnen können", meinte Bashir, als er sich setzte.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte B'Elanna mit unschuldigem Blick.

„Das waren die schlimmsten vier Tage meines Lebens", stimmte O'Brien zu. Nerys Kira und B'Elanna mussten lachen.

„Ist wohl nicht ganz die Party geworden, die Sie sich erhofft haben, Chief?", sagte der Major amüsiert und erntete damit einen bösen Blick von den drei Männern.

Ein wenig später waren Kira, Paris und O'Brien gegangen. Das war Bashirs Chance der jungen und faszinierenden Frau näher zu kommen. Bashir war als Frauenheld bekannt, aber dieses Mal war es nicht der Fall, dass er einfach nur flirten wollte. B'Elanna war keine gewöhnliche Frau und ihm ging es vor allem darum, Freundschaft mit dem interessanten Neuzugang zu schließen.

„Wie war die Arbeit, während Miles weg war?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Ganz erträglich. Zumindest erträglicher als Ihre _Party_."

„Ja, da könnten Sie Recht haben", stellte er lachend fest.

Nachdem die beiden sich eine ganze Weile über ihre Arbeit und DS9 unterhalten hatten, wollte Bashir B'Elanna schließlich etwas fragen, was er schon seit der ersten Begegnung mit ihr wissen wollte. Natürlich hätte er nie so vorschnell eine Frau danach gefragt, aber die Tatsache, dass er schon ein wenig angetrunken war, schien die Sache zu erleichtern.

„B'Elanna, sind Sie und Paris eigentlich…Sie wissen schon…zusammen oder so was?", rutschte es ihm plötzlich heraus.

„Oh, nein", Torres schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet und doch war sie zufrieden damit, dass gleich die Fronten geklärt wurden.

„Gut", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „Ich auch nicht. Ähm, ich meine…"

„Ich weiß schon, was Sie meinen", antwortete sie ihm lachend.

Dann stießen die beiden abermals auf Jadzias und Worfs Hochzeit an.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Lieutenant", tönte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme hinter Tom. 

Reflexartig drehte er sich um und erblickte eine breitgrinsende B'Elanna Torres.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Miss Torres", fragte er, „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie zu einem Kaffee einladen", antwortete sie ihm schlicht.

„Ohh…okay", erwiderte Tom, immer noch etwas verwundert. Warum war B'Elanna hier? Und warum hatte sie so gute Laune? „Ich wollte sowieso gerade Pause machen. Was ist mit Ihnen? Müssten Sie nicht im Maschinenraum sein?"

„Zum Glück heute nicht, ich hab frei", antwortete sie ihm lächelnd. „Also, was ist jetzt? Kommen Sie?"

* * *

„…und dann mussten wir an einer Stange stundenlang über einem Feuer hängen, um Visionen der Zukunft zu empfangen. Also, unsere einzige Vision war, Worf zu töten. Gemeinsam." 

B'Elanna brach in schadenfrohes Gelächter aus. In Toms Ohren klang es wunderschön. Endlich lachte sie wieder. „War es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer. Wieso haben Sie uns nicht gewarnt?"

„Ich wollte Ihre Vorstellung von einer netten Junggesellenparty doch nicht zerstören."

„Und wie war Jadzias Party so?"

„Wirklich wunderbar. Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß."

Lächelnd, aber schweigsam, tranken die beiden ihren Kaffee aus.

„Tom", begann Torres dann zögerlich, „ich wollte mich noch mal entschuldigen, dass ich in den letzten Wochen so gemein zu Ihnen war."

„Schon vergessen. Es scheint Ihnen wieder besser zu gehen?"

„Ja. Ja, die Hochzeit hat mich wieder aufgemuntert. Es war wirklich toll gestern Abend", sagte sie begeistert.

„Und ein gewisser Julian Bashir hat wohl auch dazu beigetragen", meinte Tom amüsiert.

„Was?", fragte die Halbklingonin ihn verdutzt, „Wieso glauben Sie…?"

Doch Paris kam ihr zuvor. „Ach, kommen Sie, Torres, Sie beide haben gestern Abend ziemlich auffällig miteinander geflirtet."

„Und wenn schon. Was geht Sie das an?"

„B'Elanna, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Ich finde es gut, dass Sie jemanden gefunden haben, den Sie mögen." Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er liebte sie doch selber, sie konnte doch keinen anderen haben? Vielleicht ist es aber besser so, redete Tom sich ein.

„Okay, Sie haben Recht. Ich mag Julian sehr." „Da sehen Sie, ich kann auch ohne Sie klarkommen", sprach eine Stimme in B'Elannas Kopf. Doch kurz darauf bereute sie diesen Gedanken schon wieder. Tom freute sich für sie und sie selbst sah dies als ihren persönlichen Rachezug an. Das war nicht fair.

„Haben Sie heute Abend Zeit? Wir könnten doch zusammen essen", erklärte Tom schließlich.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns auf _Freundschaft_ geeinigt?", fragte sie ihm mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Ja, ich meine ja auch ein gemeinsames Essen unter Freunden", redete sich der blonde Mann heraus.

„Tut mir leid, Paris. Aber ich bin leider schon verabredet."

Was? B'Elanna war verabredet? „Mit wem?"

„Julian Bashir", lächelte B'Elanna und stand auf.

„Sie lassen auch wirklich nichts anbrennen, Torres?", lachte Tom, obwohl B'Elannas Antwort ihm einen eigenartigen Stich versetzte hatte.

Die Ingenieurin verdrehte ihre Augen: „Ich muss zu Arbeit. Bis später."

Als sie gegangen war, saß Tom immer noch im _Quarks_. Zu hören, dass Torres nun offenbar einen anderen Mann attraktiv fand, hatte ihm zwar anfangs nicht sonderlich gefallen, doch je mehr er sich mit dem Gedanken beschäftigte, desto einfacher erschien ihm diese Lösung. Fortan brauchte er nicht mehr über seine Zuneigung für die junge Halbklingonin nachdenken, sie konnte jetzt ihren eigenen Weg gehen.

Paris seufzte. Glaubte er das wirklich? Nur, weil sein Kopf ihm einredete, dass nun alles besser sei, wollte sein Herz nicht auf diese Entscheidung hören. Doch ihm würde ab jetzt wohl nichts anderes mehr übrig bleiben. Durch seine eigene Dummheit hatte er B'Elanna für immer verloren.

* * *

„B'Elanna, Sie sehen einfach umwerfend aus!", rief der junge Doktor Bashir, als B'Elanna die Holosuite betrat. Sie trug ein nachtblaues Kleid; es war schulterfrei und fiel an den Knien zu einem bauschigen Tüllrock hinunter. Ihr war selbst nicht ganz klar gewesen, warum sie sich so schön angezogen hatte. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, diesen Abend, dieses Date, mit ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft wunderbar werden zu lassen. 

„Danke", antwortete sie dem Mann leicht errötend, der sich ebenfalls für dieses Dinner schön herausgeputzt hatte. Höflich führte Bashir B'Elanna an einen der Tische im Restaurant. Das Restaurant war im Stil der 1930er gestaltet: Kleine, runde Tische waren überall im großen Saal verteilt, auf ihnen standen leuchtende Kerzen. Eine Big Band spielte im Hintergrund.

„Julian, es ist wirklich wunderschön hier", sagte Torres, als sie sich setzte.

„Schön, dass es Ihnen gefällt", lächelte Bashir. „Also, worauf haben Sie Hunger?"

Nach dem Essen forderte Julian B'Elanna zum Tanzen auf. Zunächst wollte sie ablehnen, doch dann stimmte sie zu. Als sie zu zweit über das Parkett schwebten, kamen Erinnerungen in Torres auf. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie mit Tom getanzt. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unwohl. Noch bevor die Musiker das Lied zu Ende gespielt haben, zog sie sich von Bashir weg. Dieser sah sie besorgt an: „Stimmt etwas nicht, B'Elanna?"

„Nein", stotterte sie, „es ist nur…"

„Paris", antwortete er auf einmal, „Sie denken an Paris, nicht wahr?"

Torres schwieg und mied seinen durchdringlichen Blick. Eine wütende Reaktion erwartend, machte sie vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.

Doch Bashir ging auf sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. „Ist schon okay, B'Elanna. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse." Dann plötzlich tat er noch etwas, was sie nicht erwartete hätte: Julian nahm B'Elanna in den Arm. Und überraschenderweise störte Torres dies gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf und sie schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um den jungen Mann.

Irgendwann lösten sich die beiden wieder aus der Umarmung und standen sich gegenüber.

„B'Elanna, ich weiß, dass Sie offenbar etwas für Paris empfinden, aber wieso sagen Sie ihm das denn nicht einfach?"

„Das ist es nicht. Ich meine, okay, ich … ich war, in Tom verliebt. Aber das hat sich sowieso alles verändert, schließlich … schließlich hat er eine Freundin."

„Oh", erwiderte Bashir. Er schluckte. „B'Elanna, hören Sie. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen und Paris war oder ob Sie noch Gefühle für ihn haben. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie mich seitdem Sie an Bord von DS9 gekommen sind, mich einfach nur fasziniert haben und ich Sie wirklich sehr gerne mag. Und außerdem hat mir dieser Abend mit Ihnen trotz", er stoppte kurz, um die passenden Worte zu finden, „trotz dieses kleinen Zwischenfalls sehr gefallen. Also, wenn Sie wollen, könnten wir das gern noch einmal wiederholen.", erklärte er ihr aufmunternd.

Zögernd sah B'Elanna Bashir an. Wie konnte jemand, der sie kaum kannte, schon so von ihr schwärmen? Wie konnte Julian, obwohl er wusste, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für einen anderen Mann hegte, sie so sehr mögen? Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Bashir tat ihr fast schon leid. Andererseits wusste sie von den anderen Frauen an Bord, dass Julian schon immer ein Frauenheld gewesen sei. Und doch, Julian war süß, er mochte sie, sie mochte ihn. Wenigstens konnte sie so endlich diesen Idioten Paris vergessen. Als ihr immer noch nicht die passenden Worten eingefallen waren, um Bashir zu antworten, fasste sie schließlich einen Entschluss.

Sie ging einen Schritt auf den dunkelhaarigen Doktor zu und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, während sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn zu sich heran und langsam brachte sie ihre Lippen zu seinen. Zuerst küsste sie ihn nur ganz zärtlich, fast fragend, ob dies für ihn in Ordnung sei. Doch dann erwiderte Julian den Kuss.

Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten, war er es, der als Erster wieder zu Wort kam: „Also, das könnten wir auch gern noch einmal wiederholen."

B'Elanna lachte.

Der Abend würde also doch noch wunderbar werden.

* * *

Eine glückliche B'Elanna Torres machte sich auf den Weg zur Mittagspause. Der gestrige Abend war einfach unglaublich gewesen. In Bashirs Nähe fühlte sie sich einfach geborgen, dass war für sie als Halbklingonin schon etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches. Paris – den hat sie schon längst wieder vergessen. Zumindest fast. Julian war ihre Zukunft, warum sollte sie dann noch über den blonden Piloten nachdenken? 

„Guten Tag, Commander", begrüßte sie der Barbesitzer Quark wie immer. „Dasselbe wie jeden Mittag, nehme ich an?"

„Natürlich", antwortete sie ihm und setzte sich. Kurz darauf brachte er ihr die gewünschten Bananen-Pfannekuchen, die sie schon als Kind über alles geliebt hatte.

„B'Elanna, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

„Natürlich, Jadzia", und schon saß die frisch verheiratete Frau neben ihr. „Wie waren die Flitterwochen?"

„Es war wunderbar, Worf und ich kommen gerade von der Krankenstation", erklärte sie der Ingenieurin mit einem Augenzwinkern.

B'Elanna schaffte es, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Wo ist ihr Mann denn?"

„Wahrscheinlich bei Sisko, berufliche Angelegenheiten", erklärte sie kurz. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Wie lief das Date mit Julian?"

„Woher wissen Sie…?", begann Torres verdutzt.

„Die Station mag groß sein, aber wichtige Dinge sprechen sich immer schnell herum", erwiderte Dax mit einem Lächeln. „Also, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Gut…denke ich", wich Torres ihr aus.

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie können schon ein bisschen genauer werden." Jadzia lehnte sich über den Tisch: „Also, was ist passiert?"

„Nun ja, wir...wir haben uns geküsst", strahlte B'Elanna. Dann begann sie, ihrer neuen Freundin vom gestrigen Abend zu berichten.

* * *

„Guten Tag, Commander", begrüßte Tom Torres, als er ihre Station betrat, „hier ist der CONN-Report, den Sie wünschten." 

„Danke", antwortete B'Elanna kurzatmig, schnappte sich das PADD und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

„Und?", fragte er ganz unauffällig und lehnte sich näher zu ihr herunter.

„Was denn?"

„Scheint ganz gut mit Ihnen und Bashir gelaufen zu sein."

„Und wenn schon", wich sie aus, „Was geht Sie das an?"

„Ach, kommen Sie, Torres", erklärte er ihr, „die ganze Station weiß bereits jedes kleinstes Detail über Ihr Date."

Endlich drehte B'Elanna sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines amüsiert grinsenden Paris. „Was? Woher?"

„Hier weiß offenbar jeder über jeden bescheid. Es ist eben eine _kleine_ Station."

„Es ist eine _riesige_ Station."

Einen Moment war Stille.

„Wie auch immer, ich muss wieder an die Arbeit", entschuldigte sich Tom und ging.

B'Elanna sah ihm hinterher. Eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, was die Station von ihr dachte. Sie hatte ja kein Verbrechen begangen. Nur warum war Paris jetzt so komisch drauf? Irgendwie kaufte sie ihm seine lockere Masche nicht ganz ab. Wieso löcherte er sie so mit Fragen? War Tom etwa eifersüchtig?

„So ein Blödsinn", redete sie sich gedanklich ein, „Tom versucht bloß, nett zu sein. Außerdem hatte ich mir doch vorgenommen, nicht mehr so viel über ihn nachzudenken. Da fällt mir ein, ich bin mit Julian ja noch zum Essen verabredet."

Durch diesen Gedanken verbesserte sich ihre Laune ungemein und voller Vorfreude beendete sie ihre heutige Schicht.

* * *

Nach einigen Wochen voller Dates und gemeinsamer Abendessen wusste bereits die gesamte Besatzung von Deep Space Nine, dass es zwischen der neuen Ingenieurin und dem Stationsarzt offenbar gefunkt hatte. Die beiden waren jetzt ein Paar und zeigten diese Tatsache auch wann immer sie zusammen ihre Freizeit verbrachten. Entweder sah man sie zusammen in die Holosuite gehen oder sie hielten verliebt Händchen im Quarks. An diesem Abend war mal wieder einer dieser Tage, die Bashir und Torres gemeinsam in der Bar der Station verbrachten. 

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon", sagte B'Elanna fast sehnsüchtig und lehnte sich an ihren Freund.

„Es ist doch nur eine kleine Routine-Mission", erklärte Julian ihr zuversichtlich, „Wir führen den Test auf der _USS Rubicon_ einmal durch und danach kommen wir schon wieder zurück."

„Zum Glück", lächelte die Halbklingonin und gab dem jungen Mann einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey, mach' dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Außerdem sollten wir darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken, wir haben schließlich noch die ganze Nacht", antwortete er B'Elanna grinsend und küsst sie zurück, diesmal auf den Mund.

::Sisko an Bashir::

Widerwillig zog sich Julian von Torres zurück: „Bashir hier."

::Ich möchte mit Ihnen noch ein paar Einzelheiten zur morgigen Mission besprechen. Kommen Sie bitte in meinen Bereitschaftsraum.::

Julian sah B'Elanna an, die sich inzwischen wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatte. „Geh' schon", flüsterte sie ihm zu, nachdem sie anfangs erst die Augen verdreht hatte.

„Okay, ich bin auf dem Weg. Bashir Ende."

Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Freundin zu: „B'Elanna, es tut mir so leid…"

Doch Torres legte vorsichtig ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Pssst, ist schon okay, Arbeit ist Arbeit. Aber wenn du nach der Besprechung noch Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du gerne noch bei meinem Quartier vorbeischauen." Verschmitzt blickte sie in seine Augen, ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Okay, dann bis nachher, Süße", verabschiedete er sich und gab ihr einen weiteren langen Kuss, bevor er sich schließlich losriss und das Quarks verließ.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Paris auf B'Elanna zu, der die beiden Turteltäubchen schon etwas länger beobachtet hatte. Die eben gesehenen Handlungen zwischen dem neuen Liebespaar hatten ihn auf irgendeine - ihm unerklärliche – Weise verletzt. B'Elanna in dem Armen eines anderen Mannes - eine unangenehme Vorstellung für den Piloten.

„Sagen Sie mal, Torres, machen Sie das eigentlich absichtlich?", fragte er die Ingenieurin plötzlich.

„Was meinen Sie, Tom?", meinte diese verwirrt.

„Dieses alberne Rumgeknutsche mitten in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Julian und ich lieben uns, wir sind ein Paar. Und wir haben kein Problem damit, das zu zeigen", verteidigte sich B'Elanna. Was war mit Paris denn los? So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Er war doch nicht etwa…

„Paris, was ist los? Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", gab der blonde Mann klein bei. Mist, sie hatte ihn ertappt! Wieso musste er auch so einen unnötigen Aufstand machen?

„Was ist dann Ihr Problem?"

„Gar keins. Mich nervt nur dieses kindliche Rumturteln", versuchte Paris sich herauszureden.

„Was? Sie waren es doch, der mich vor einigen Wochen geradezu ermuntert hat, neue Beziehungen einzugehen. Und jetzt machen Sie mir deswegen Vorwürfe? Was wollen Sie eigentlich?", rief B'Elanna erbost.

_Dich_ war die stille Antwort von Toms Herzen. Doch er riss sich zusammen. „Schon gut, B'Elanna. Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern. Offenbar sind Sie ja jetzt nun glücklich. Gute Nacht." Auf einmal stand er auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Völlig überwältigt schaute sie ihm hinterher.

Was zur Hölle war das gerade eben gewesen? Fragen kreisten in Torres' Kopf umher. Wieso war Paris so wütend? Oder so eifersüchtig? Und was sollte diese Kommentar, dass sie jetzt glücklich sei? Sonst hatte es ihn doch auch nicht großartig gestört, wenn sie etwas mit Julian unternahm. Aufgewühlt und voller Fragen verließ auch B'Elanna die Bar.

* * *

::Ding-Dong:: 

„Herein."

„Hey, B'Elanna", erklang eine ihr vertraute Stimme, „hast du etwa schon geschlafen?"

„Hallo, Julian", B'Elanna, die auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, setzte sich auf, „Nein, nur nachgedacht."

„Worüber?", fragte er neugierig und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Über Toms komisches Verhalten im Quarks vorhin." Als sie Bashir verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann sie ihm von dem Vorfall mit Paris zu berichten…

„Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht. Es hat ihn doch sonst auch nicht gestört, dass wir beide zusammen sind."

„Aber vielleicht hast du ja wirklich Recht und er ist eifersüchtig. Als ich bei der Besprechung mit Sisko war, kam Paris plötzlich rein und hat Urlaub beantragt."

„Was? Aber wieso?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, 'Lanna." Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, schwiegen aber.

Dann rückte Torres etwas zur Seite und bat Bashir, sich neben ihr zu legen. „Bleib heute Nacht hier, Julian. Ich will mir nicht den Kopf über Paris zerbrechen…Ich liebe dich", erklärte sie ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dieser Aufforderung konnte Bashir nicht widerstehen.

* * *

Gähnend verließ B'Elanna ihr Quartier, um zum Promenadendeck zu gehen. Sie war dort mit Julian zum Frühstück verabredet. Zwei Wochen war Paris nun schon weg und langsam fragte sie sich, ob er je wieder zurückkommen würde. Hatte sie es etwa verursacht, ihn von DS9 zu vertreiben? Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte Torres damit verbracht, sich das vorzuwerfen. Doch immer wieder kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie im Grunde doch gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Und trotzdem, sie vermisste Tom schon ziemlich, auch wenn er manchmal echt nerven konnte und im Moment bei ihr nur für Verwirrung sorgte. Nachdenklich öffnete sie die Tür zum Turbolift. Sie erschrak plötzlich, als sie sah, wer dort vor ihr stand: „Tom!" 

Verwundernd schaute er die junge Frau an: „Hallo, B'Elanna"

Während sie leicht errötete, betrat sie den Turbolift. „Promenadendeck."

Ein paar Sekunden schwiegen sich die beiden Offiziere nur an, dann beschloss Torres, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind", sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Finden Sie?"

„Nun ja, es war ein wenig still hier ohne Sie."

„Ist irgendetwas Interessantes passiert, während ich weg war?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur das Übliche. Und was war bei Ihnen so los?"

„Nun ja, Nataly und ich haben uns verlobt." Demonstrativ hielt er seine linke Hand hoch und deutete auf den mit Brillianten besetzten, silbernen Ring.

B'Elanna zog scharf die Luft ein, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr im Moment der Sauerstoff zum Atmen fehle. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Was wollte Tom nur damit ausdrücken? Und wie zum Teufel sollte sie ihm jetzt antworten? B'Elanna sammelte so schnell wie möglich ihre Gedanken und versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten, als sie sich Paris zuwandte.

„Freut mich für Sie beide", brachte sie schließlich heraus, „Nataly ist wirklich eine sehr nette Frau." Moment, hatte sie das gerade gesagt? Wollte sie wirklich, dass _ihr_ Tom diese Frau heiratete? Doch schon tadelte sie sich für diese Gedanken. Es war Paris' Leben, er konnte doch machen, was er wollte. Immerhin tat Torres das ja auch, indem sie mit Julian Bashir liiert war.

Der Turbolift stoppte bei Deck 2, dort lag nämlich Toms Zielort, der Bereitschaftsraum Captain Siskos.

„Wir sehen uns beim Briefing", erklärte Tom und ging. Und damit ließ eine sprachlose Halbklingonin zurück.

Seit diesem _Gespräch_ hatten die beiden sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Eine eisige Stille war zwischen Torres und Paris entstanden, die noch einige Wochen anhalten sollte.

* * *

_Computer Logbucheintrag Deep Space Nine, Captain Benjamin Sisko, Sternzeit_ _51952.7:_

„_Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax verstarb am heutigen Tag um 21:39 Uhr. Wir haben heute nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Offizierin verloren, sondern auch ein sehr wichtiges Familienmitglied, Frau und Freund. Sie wurde laut Bashirs Untersuchungen von einer Art Energiestrahl erfasst, der schließlich ihre Vital-Funktionen aussetzen ließ. Der Angreifer war kein geringerer als Gul Dukat."_

Sisko hielt kurz inne, nachdenkend darüber, ob er nun wirklich sagen sollte, was ihn beschäftige. Er atmete tief durch.

„_Im Grunde ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe versagt – als Abgesandter und auch als Freund. Während ich eine Tapferkeits-Medaille verliehen bekommen habe, stirbt meine beste Freundin, mein alter Mann. Eigentlich habe ich diesen Orden nicht verdient. Und auch nicht die Annerkennung der Bajoraner. Dieser schreckliche Krieg hat nur Schlechtes bewirkt. Und keiner kann sagen, was noch kommen wird. Selbst wenn wir diesen Horror-Kampf gewinnen werden, was nützt das schon denjenigen, die sich für den Sieg geopfert haben?"_

* * *

::Ding-Dong:: 

Bereits zum dritten Mal betätigte Torres den Türmelder an Bashirs Tür. „Julian", fragte sie zögernd, „kann ich reinkommen? Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Das Quartier war dunkel, Bashir stand am Fenster und starrte in das Weltall hinaus. Leise stellte sich B'Elanna neben ihn.

„Ich weiß von…von Jadzia. Und es tut mir leid", sagte sie fast flüsternd.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schwieg und beachtete seine Freundin nicht.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Julian."

Bashir schluckte, dann drehte er sich langsam zu Torres.

„Ich weiß und trotzdem…", seine Stimme verschwand. Er räusperte sich. „Weißt du, dass ich den beiden, Worf und Jadzia heute Morgen noch erzählt habe, dass sie ein Kind bekommen können? Jadzia war so glücklich und ist daraufhin in den bajoranischen Tempel gegangen. Und dort war dann Dukat…" Weiter sprach Julian zwar nicht, aber B'Elanna wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Du konntest nicht wissen, dass Dukat da war oder was er tun würde."

„Ja, aber hätte ich ihnen noch nicht von meinen Studien erzählt, dann wäre Jadzia nicht in den Tempel gegangen und dann wäre sie jetzt auch nicht tot." Tränen standen in Bashirs Augen. Traurig blickten er und seine sich Freundin an. Dann legte B'Elanna vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich heran.

„Julian", tröstete sie ihn leise, „was passiert ist, ist passiert. Und du hast keine Schuld daran. Wenn man jemanden die Schuld zuweisen kann, dann Dukat." Sie drückte den jungen Doktor fester an ihren Körper, das plötzliche Zittern verriet ihr, dass er nun weinte. Daraufhin fügte sie bitter hinzu: „Oder diesem furchtbaren Krieg."

Dann fing auch sie an zu weinen.

* * *

Jadzias Tod war ein harter Schicksalsschlag für alle Führungsoffiziere. Es sollte nicht bei diesem einen Todesfall bleiben. Immer häufiger starben Offiziere bei Missionen und Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Dominion. Und einige Wochen später sollte eine weitere Schreckensnachricht eintreffen, die das Leben aller für immer verändern würde… 

„Ich hatte viele Freunde in diesen Gebäuden. Die Sternenflotte konnte den größten Teil der Angriffsstreitkräfte der Breen zerstören, aber bis dahin war der meiste Schaden schon angerichtet", erzählte Captain Sisko mit gesenkter Stimme der Briefing-Crew. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein verwüstetes San Francisco zu sehen. Kaum ein Gebäude war noch intakt, selbst die Golden Gate Bridge war zerbrochen. Schockiert schwiegen alle Anwesenden. Auch der klinonische General Martok saß dieser kurzfristig einberufenen Besprechung bei.

Sich erhebend, begann er zu sprechen: „Wir müssen dem Feind Respekt zollen. Einen Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte zu starten – sogar mein Volk hat das nie versucht. Wir haben heute etwas sehr wichtiges über die Breen gelernt, Captain: Sie", er deutete auf den kleinen Computerbildschirm, „sind eine Rasse von Kriegern."

„Das ist aber auch schon alles, was wir wissen.", bemängelte Benjamin, „Unsere Geheimdienstberichte sind bestenfalls skizzenhaft."

„Captain, jeder Spezies hat ihre Schwächen. Sie stellen keine Ausnahme dar", antwortete Martok ihm.

Lange sah Sisko den Klingonen an. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht." Dann wendete er sich an die Crew. „Aber welche Schwäche das auch ist - wir sollten sie besser bald finden."

Plötzlich herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Raum. Die Nachricht hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

„Gibt es Tote?", fragte B'Elanna auf einmal mit erstickter Stimme. Diese Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge wie nichts anderes, denn sie wusste, dass Harry und Libby in einem Apartment nahe der Golden Gate Bridge wohnten. Sie musste einfach sichergehen, dass es ihrem Kumpel _Sternenflotte_ gut ging.

Sisko wich ihrem Blick aus. „Die Sternenflotte hat noch keine genauen Angaben bekannt gegeben. Aber die Todeszahl wird auf mehrere hundert Personen geschätzt."

Torres spürte, wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals ihr immer mehr die Kehle zuschnürte. Auch Tom erging es nicht anders. Besorgt sah er seine Kollegin an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stand er auf.

„Captain", begann er, „ich erbitte hiermit die Erlaubnis, zusammen mit Commander Torres für kurze Zeit, die Erde zu besuchen."

„Schon wieder, Lieutenant?", sagte Benjamin verwundert.

Bevor Paris antworten konnte, griff Torres ein. „Es geht nicht um uns, Sir", meinte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „sondern um einen Freund."

Sisko musterte die beiden Offiziere, daraufhin sah er Captain Chakotay an, der ihm zustimmend zunickte. „Also gut, ich gewähre Ihnen eine Woche."

„Danke, Captain", antworteten Torres und Paris fast synchron.

B'Elanna gab Julian einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich bin bald wieder da. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Dann verließen sie und Tom den Raum, um mit dem nächsten Shuttle zur Erde zu fliegen.

* * *

Während des Fluges war sowohl Tom als auch B'Elanna sehr still gewesen. Beide hatten ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Als sie durch San Francisco gegangen waren, kamen sie sich vor wie in einem von Toms Horrorfilmen, die er sich manchmal auf einem Kasten namens Fernseher angeschaut hatte. Alles lag in Trümmern und die sonst so belebte Stadt war wie ausgestorben. Es waren kaum Leute unterwegs. Nun standen Sie vor dem Apartment, in dem Libby und Harry Kim wohnten. Oder besser gesagt, sie standen vor dem Ort, wo sich einst das Apartment befunden hatte. Denn alles, was davon übrig geblieben war, waren ein paar Steine, Holz- und Glassplitter. Verzweifelt drehte sich B'Elanna zu Tom, am liebsten hätte sie angefangen zu weinen. Aber das wollte sie garantiert nicht vor Paris' Augen tun. 

„Hey", sagte er leise, „lassen Sie uns zu Harrys Eltern gehen. Vielleicht sind die beiden ja dort." Obwohl er selbst seinen eigenen Worten nicht glaubte, versuchte er, Torres Mut zu machen. Also machten sie sich zu Harrys Elternhaus auf.

* * *

Mrs. Kim öffnete Tür und brach unmittelbar in Tränen aus, als sie Torres und Paris erblickte. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Die beiden gingen hinein und bemerkten, dass bereits die gesamte Familie Kim sich hier versammelt hatte. Mr. Kim kam auf sie zu, seine Miene war finster: „Mein Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter sind beim Angriff der Breen ums Leben gekommen." 

Tom hatte das Gefühl, man hätte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Sein bester Freund war für immer weg. Harry war tot. Plötzlich standen ihm Tränen in den Augen. Traurig sah er seine Kollegin an.

B'Elanna wirkte wie versteinert, offenbar stand sie unter Schock. Harry war tot, ihr bester Freund, der immer wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie gewesen war, ihre _Sternenflotte_. Und dann war da auch noch Libby. Eine, der nettesten Personen, die B'Elanna je kennen gelernt hatte. Das Ehepaar Kim war so voller Lebensfreude gewesen, voller Liebe und Wärme. Wie konnte das Schicksal so etwas tun? Zwei so wunderbare Menschen das Leben nehmen?

B'Elanna spürte noch nicht einmal, wie Tom sanft seine Arme um sie legte und sie tröstend an sich heranzog.

* * *

_„Solange ihr uns liebt, leben wir weiter.  
Bewahrt uns in euren Herzen.  
Und wenn unser Bild in euch verblasst,  
auf Dauer, jetzt noch nicht,  
selbst dann wird unsere Liebe uns verbinden."_

Eine Gruppe von ungefähr 30 schwarz gekleideten Leuten hatte sich auf einem kleinen Friedhof in San Francisco versammelt. Ihre Gesichter waren alle blass und voller Trauer. Passend zur Stimmung hatte sich der Himmel dunkel verfärbt, während es in Strömen regnete. Heute, zwei Tage nach dem Geschehen, wurden Harry und Libby Kim beerdigt. Viele ihrer Freunde und ehemaligen Kollegen waren gekommen sowie natürlich auch ihre Familien. Unter ihnen waren auch Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten die beiden schwer getroffen.

_„Solange ihr uns liebt, tief in euren Herzen,  
leben wir weiter, sind wir da, wo immer ihr auch seid.  
Abwesend, anwesend,  
auch wenn ihr es nicht spürt,  
oder nur ab und zu vielleicht."_

Nachdem die zwei Särge in das ausgehobene Grab heruntergelassen worden waren, kam ein Pastor und segnete die letzte Ruhestätte der Verstorbenen. Dann hatten die Anwesenden Zeit, sich von ihren Freunden zu verabschieden. Als Torres und Paris an das Grab herantraten, ergriff Tom B'Elannas Hand. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie ihn kurz an, ihm erging es nicht anders. Libby und Harry Kim, zwei ihrer besten Freunde, waren tot. Bisher hatte also so unfassbar erschienen, dass sie jetzt erst den Ernst der Situation wirklich wahrnehmen konnten. Mit zitternder Hand warf B'Elanna eine weiße Rose auf die beiden Särge.

_„Wenn ihr traurig seid, dass wir so nicht mehr sind,  
so wisst, dass es auch uns nicht leicht fiel,  
euch allein zu lassen.  
Weint ruhig, aber lasst danach  
auch wieder Licht in eure Herzen scheinen."_

Nun wurde das Grab wieder mit Sand zugeschüttet. Jeder Schaufelschlag stach bei B'Elanna und Tom tiefer ins Herz. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um ihre zwei toten Freunde. Unter all den Gedanken der Trauer waren auch Schuldgefühle. Die beiden machten sich Vorwürfe, nicht für die Leute, die sie wirklich liebten, da gewesen zu sein, als sie sie brauchten. Immerzu waren Torres und Paris auf Deep Space Nine beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht mehr an ihre Freunde gedacht hatten. Während sie ein paar lächerliche Streitereien auszutragen hatten, waren ihre besten Freunde so grausam ums Leben gekommen.

Plötzlich zog sich B'Elanna näher an Tom und vergrub ihr gesucht in seiner Schulter. Er konnte spüren, wie sie anfing zu zittern und zu weinen. Der ganze Druck, der sich in den letzten Wochen zwischen den beiden aufgebaut hatte, war nun unwichtig geworden. Als auch Toms Wangen von Tränen überflutet wurden, drückte er B'Elanna fest an sich, um auch seinen Kummer irgendwie freizusetzen.

_„Wir werden da sein, einst, wenn ihr uns braucht  
und selbst über die Schwelle tretet,  
über die wir jetzt gegangen sind.  
Bis dahin lebt, so viel ihr könnt,  
habt lieb so viel ihr könnt,  
geht euren Weg mit Kraft zu Ende."_

Auch nachdem alle gegangen waren, blieben Torres und Paris einander umarmend am Grab stehen. B'Elanna schluchzte immer noch unkontrollierbar. Tom hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt und legte sanft seine Hand auf B'Elannas Kopf. „B'Elanna", sagte er sanft, „kommen Sie. Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen." Aneinander gelehnt verließen sie gemeinsam den Friedhof.

* * *

„Kommen Sie herein", erklärte Paris, als er seine Wohnungstür öffnete. B'Elanna betrat das kleine Apartment. Es war hell und freundlich eingerichtet, doch trotzdem erinnerte es sie irgendwie an ein Studentenzimmer. Überall lagen ein paar Sachen herum, eben typisch Tom. Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, auf dessen Couch Torres Platz nahm. 

„Geht es Ihnen wieder etwas besser?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Ja", antwortete sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Tom, wegen vorhin…danke, dass Sie da waren."

„Kein Problem. Sie können heute Nacht hier übernachten, dann brauchen Sie nicht schon wieder ins Hotel. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen ein paar trockenen Klamotten und eine Decke besorgen."

„Ja, danke. Das wäre nett", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das Toms Herz wieder aufleuchten ließ.

„Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da."

* * *

Als B'Elanna plötzlich aufwachte, war sie für einen Augenblick desorientiert. Sie sah sich um und erkannte, dass sie immer noch mit einer Decke auf Toms Couch lag. Dabei konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er ihr die Decke gebracht hatte. Vermutlich war sie bereits vorher eingeschlafen. Spät konnte es noch nicht sein, sie hörte Stimmen aus der Küche. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch deswegen aufgewacht. Immer noch etwas verschwommen im Kopf versuchte sie, sich auf diese Stimmen zu konzentrieren. 

„…was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Nataly?", fragte Tom.

„Mein Problem ist diese fremde Frau, die da auf unserem Sofa liegt", antwortete eine wütend klingende Frau.

„B'Elanna ist keine Fremde, sondern meine Freundin", erklärte er ruhig.

„Das macht die Sache nur noch schlimmer. Ich dachte, wir wären verlobt und jetzt komm' ich nach Hause und da liegt diese andere Frau!"

„Nataly, beruhige dich, erstens ist es eine Ausnahme, dass ich B'Elanna mit hierher gebracht habe. Und zweitens geht es ihr im Moment wirklich schlecht."

„Dann soll die woanders hingehen", meinte Nataly mürrisch.

„Nein, B'Elanna bleibt jetzt die Nacht über hier."

„Na, toll!", schrie die blonde Frau plötzlich, „Dann gehe _ich_ eben!"

Daraufhin hörte B'Elanna das Knallen der Haustür. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und legte ihre Arme um die angewinkelten Beine. Klasse, jetzt ruinierte sie auch noch Toms Beziehung! Im Moment wurde ihr einfach alles zu viel. Harrys und Libbys Tod, die Beerdigung der beiden, die ewige Streiterei mit Tom und nun auch noch das Zerstören seiner Beziehung – wieso musste eigentlich so vieles im Leben schief gehen? In dieser Nacht weinte sie sich selbst in den Schlaf.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, B'Elanna", begrüßte Tom sie am nächsten Morgen, als sie sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch setzte. 

Sie gab ihm ein schläfriges „Guten Morgen" zurück. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch ein wenig heiser, was insbesondere daran lag, dass sie gestern so viel geweint hatte. Gemeinsam aßen sie Frühstück.

„Tom, ich werde heute wieder nach DS9 gehen", meinte sie schließlich.

„So früh schon?", fragte er verwundert, „wir haben doch noch einige Tage frei. Wollen Sie wirklich schon gehen?"

B'Elanna sah ihm kurz in die Augen, antwortete aber nicht. Tom verstand auf einmal.

„Sie haben Nataly und mich wohl gestern Abend gehört."

Wieder sagte Torres nichts, stattdessen senkte sie ihren Blick.

„Hören Sie, B'Elanna, Sie haben keine Schuld daran, was gestern passiert ist und dass ich mich mit Nat gestritten habe."

„Ich will Ihnen und Nataly aber nicht im Weg stehen", sagte sie endlich und erhob sich, „und genau das tue ich, wenn ich hier bleibe."

„Aber, B'Elanna…", begann Tom, als sie aufstand. Ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach, dass sie blieb.

„Kein aber, Tom", sagte sie mit überraschend fester Stimme. „Genießen Sie noch Ihre restlichen freien Tage. Wir sehen uns dann bald."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke und ging zur Tür. Doch bevor sie hinausging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Danke, Tom. Für alles."

* * *

Zwei Wochen waren nun bereits vergangen, nachdem B'Elanna auf die Station zurückgekehrt war. Tom war nur wenige Tage nach ihr wieder auf DS9. Doch die Funkstille zwischen den beiden war abermals entstanden. Die Zwei hatten schwer zu kämpfen mit dem Verlust von ihren Freunden. Während B'Elanna häufig in Bashirs Armen zu sehen war, schlich Tom ganz alleine und nachdenklich über das Promenadendeck von Deep Space Nine. Am heutigen Abend hatte Vic Fontaine, die Hauptperson des Holoprogramms, das gewöhnlich in der Holosuite lief, zu einem Tanzabend eingeladen, um die Rettung seines Programms zu feiern. Eigentlich war weder Torres noch Paris danach zumute, doch sie wollten die anderen nicht enttäuschen… 

„Ach, Julian", seufzte B'Elanna, „wenn du heute Abend nicht gehst, dann gehe ich auch nicht."

„Doch, das tust du, Süße", erwiderte Bashir und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Willst du mich etwa zwingen?", fragte sie mürrisch, die Arme verschränkend.

„Natürlich nicht, aber du musst endlich wieder unter die Leute kommen. Außerdem ist es doch nur ein Abend."

„Wieso kannst du dir denn nicht frei nehmen?"

„Ich habe die Notdienst-Schicht auf der Krankenstation, 'Lanna. Sonst würde ich gerne mitkommen", entschuldigte er sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig legte er einen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht. „Versprich mir, dass du wenigstens heute Abend mal in der Holosuite vorbeischaust." Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Wenn dich das glücklich macht."

„Allerdings, das tut es. Also, dann viel Spaß", er küsste sie zum Abschied noch einmal auf den Mund, „Bis morgen."

Als sich Bashir zum Gehen wandte, rief sie seinen Namen.

„Ja, 'Lanna?"

Jetzt lächelte auch Torres ein wenig. „Holst du mich morgen früh zum Frühstück ab?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Viel Spaß nachher!"

Ein wenig traurig, dass sie alleine gehen musst, bereitete sich B'Elanna auf den Abend vor. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Paris ein ähnliches Problem. Seine Verlobte Nataly, die ihn eigentlich hatte heute besuchen wollen, hatte abgesagt. Über eine Bild – zu – Bild Transmission versuchte er, Nat dazu zu überreden, doch noch zu kommen.

„Ach, Tom", klagte sie, „ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich hier Unmengen an Arbeit zu erledigen habe."

„Nataly, ich hatte mich so auf den Abend mit dir gefreut", sagte Tom mit enttäuschter Stimme. „Jetzt kann ich nicht hingehen."

„Natürlich kannst du das. Nur weil ich nicht dabei bin, kannst du doch mitmachen."

„Aber ohne dich?"

„So schlimm wird's schon nicht. Jetzt hau' schon ab", lächelte sie ihm vom Bildschirm aus an, „sonst werde ich niemals mit meiner Arbeit fertig und du verpasst die Feier."

„Okay, okay", ergab sich Paris schließlich, „ich geh' ja schon. Und du, überarbeite dich nicht!"

„Werd' ich nicht. Und Tom, ich liebe dich." Sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.

„Ich dich auch. Bis bald."

Und so machte sich Paris sowie Torres alleine auf zur Holosuite.

* * *

Es war 21:00 Uhr, alle geladenen Gäste hatten sich bereits in der Holosuite versammelt, in der zurzeit das Programm von Vic Fontaine lief. Dieses Programm zeigte einen typischen Nachtclub der 1960er Jahre in Las Vegas. Für den heutigen Abend war die Lounge besonders geschmückt. Blumensträuße standen überall, ein großer Scheinwerfer leuchtete auf den noch geschlossenen Vorhang der Bühne. Da kam auch schon Vic Fontaine hinter dem Vorhang hervor und begrüßte die Anwesenden. 

„Guten Abend, meine lieben Freunde! Vielen Dank, dass Sie alle gekommen sind! Ich hoffe, Ihnen wird der Abend gefallen. Und nun…" Er blickte kurz zu seiner Band und nickte, woraufhin sie zu spielen begann. „…dürfte ich sie alle auf die Tanzfläche bitten?"

Amüsiertes Lachen ertönte, doch schnell hatten sich fast alle Paare im Raum verteilt. Darunter sogar Benjamin Sisko und seine frisch angetraute Frau Kasidy.

„_O__ut of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum__  
__You came along and everything started to hum__  
__Still it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come"_

Währenddessen blieb Torres jedoch an der Bar sitzen. Kurze Zeit später kam Paris auf sie zu und gesellte sich zu ihr. Sie sah einfach umwerfend in ihrem schwarzen Minikleid aus. B'Elanna sah ihn kurz an, blickte dann aber schnell weg. Nervös nippte sie an ihrem Gin Tonic.

„Sie sind alleine hier?", fragte Tom schließlich und bestellte sich ebenfalls ein alkoholisches Getränk.

„Ja", erklärte B'Elanna knapp. „Julian hat Notdienst auf der Krankenstation." Als Paris nichts erwiderte, musterte sie ihn neugierig. „Was ist mit Nataly? Ich dachte, sie wollte heute Abend kommen."

„Sie muss arbeiten."

Torres nickte stumm und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Tom tat es ihr gleich. Eine unangenehme Stille folgte.

Endlich brach B'Elanna das Schweigen, länger hätte sie das nicht mehr ausgehalten. „Übrigens wollte ich mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie nach Harry und Libbys Tod für mich da waren", druckste sie herum, „das war wirklich nett von Ihnen."

Plötzlich erhellte sich Paris' Gesicht. „Nicht der Rede wert, es war für uns beide schließlich eine harte Zeit." Er lächelte ein wenig.

Überraschenderweise erwiderte B'Elanna sein Lächeln und nach so vielen Tagen der Trauer konnte er endlich wieder einmal Freude in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Während sich die Zwei einander tief in die Augen schauten, spielte im Hintergrund Fontaines Song „The Best is yet to come".

„_The best is yet to come, and babe won't that be fine_  
_You think you've seen the sun, but you__ ain't__ seen it shine"_

Herausfordernd sah Paris sein Gegenüber an, dann hob er seine Hand und ergriff ihre. Mit einem funkelnden Blick sagte er: „Darf ich bitten?"

B'Elanna lachte, es fühlte sich schön an, so unbeschwert mit Tom den Abend zu verbringen. Alle Sorgen, alle schweren Gedanken waren auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Fröhlich nahm sie seine Forderung an und die beiden betraten die Tanzfläche.

"_Wait till the warm-up is underway_  
_Wait till our lips have met_  
_Wait till you see that sunshine day_  
_You ain't seen nothin' yet"_

Während sich die Beiden durch den Raum bewegten, kamen Erinnerungen in ihnen hoch. Das letzte Mal gemeinsam getanzt hatten sie auf Harrys Hochzeit. Es war damals so ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen, es gab in dem Leben der Offiziere weder den Dominion – Krieg, noch irgendwelche Beziehungen zu anderen Personen. An dem besagten Abend war eine Hoffnung gewachsen, die jedoch in den darauf folgenden Tagen und Wochen wieder zunichte gemacht worden war. Tom Paris war verlobt, B'Elanna Torres liiert – aber trotzdem schien es zwischen ihnen noch zu funken. Hatten sie ihre Chancen wirklich verspielt?

„_The best is yet to come, babe and won't that be fine_  
_The best is yet to come, come the day that your mine_

_Come the day that your mine_  
_I'm gonna teach you to fly_  
_We've only tasted the wine_  
_We're gonna drain that cup dry"_

Aber all diese Gedanken an die schwierigen Umstände der Situation hatten Torres und Paris in diesem Moment verdrängt. Gemeinsam schwebten sie über das Parkett, während ihre Augen funkelten. Der Schmerz über Harrys und Libbys Tod vergessen, die Angst vor dem Krieg nicht anwesend. Das Tanzpaar rückte noch ein wenig enger aneinander, im Hintergrund ertönte weiche, sanfte Musik.

„_Wait till your charms are right, for the arms to surround_  
_You think you've flown before, but you ain't left the ground"_

Immer noch durch Blickkontakt verbunden, stoppten die Zwei plötzlich. Ihre Herzen schlugen einen in einem synchronen, ununterbrochen schnellen Rhythmus. Beide waren außer Atem, nicht, weil sie getanzt hatten, sondern weil ihnen der gemeinsame Augenblick die Luft wegnahm. Angespannt brachte Tom seine Hand an B'Elannas Wange, die daraufhin ihre Augen schloss. Sanft strich er über ihr Gesicht – über ihre Wangenknochen, ihre Stirnwülste und über ihre vollen, roten Lippen. B'Elannas Augen öffneten sich wieder und sahen in ein von Leidenschaft gezeichnetes Gesicht. Paris lehnte sich herunter zu ihr, so dass sein Mund genau neben ihrem Ohr war. Mit dunkler, verführerischer Stimme sagte er: „Wollen wir woanders hingehen?"

Überrascht von seinem Vorschlag, aber dennoch voller Freude nickte sie zustimmend. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und die beiden Freunde verließen zusammen die Holosuite. Nur wenige Minuten später betraten sie B'Elannas Quartier, beide wissend, wohin diese Nacht führen würde.

„_Wait till you're locked in my embrace_  
_Wait till I hold you near_  
_Wait till you see that sunshine place_  
_There ain't nothin' like it here_

_The best is yet to come, and won't that be fine_  
_The best is yet to come, come the day that your mine__"_

* * *

B'Elanna erwachte langsam. Sie lag ausgestreckt und auf der Seite in ihrem Bett, das Gesicht halb unter der Bettdecke verborgen. Ihr Mund war trocken und in ihrem Kopf pochte es. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich benommen, als hätte sie die letzte Nacht durchgemacht. Vorsichtig streckte sie den rechten Arm in die Luft und gähnte dabei leise. Kahless, ihre Schulter tat vielleicht weh! Was hatte sie nur gemacht? Daraufhin zog sie ein Knie an ihren Oberkörper, sodass ihr Oberschenkel ihren Brustkorb berührte. Das Bein war fast taub und zog schmerzvoll, als Torres es dehnte. Während ihr Gehirn immer noch gegen die immer noch anwesende Müdigkeit ankämpfte, spürte sie einen warmen Körper an ihrem Rücken. Sanft stupste sie ihn mit dem Ellbogen an, um sich ein wenig Platz zu verschaffen. Schläfrig murmelte sie: „Julian, was machst du hier? Ich will schlafen." Der Körper antwortete ihr, indem er einen haarigen Arm über ihren _nackten_ Bauch legte und sie dichter an sich zog. Warmer Atem hauchte in ihr Ohr. „Warte mal", kam ihr zufällig der Gedanke, „hat Julian nicht Notdienst? Wenn ja, wer liegt dann hier in meinem Bett?" 

Plötzlich war B'Elanna bei vollem Bewusstsein, voller Panik riss sie die Augen auf und sie erinnerte sich – an alles.

Am gestrigen Abend war der Festball in der Holosuite gewesen, anlässlich der Rettung von Vic Fontaines Holoprogramm. Sie war allein hingegangen, weil Bashir zur Arbeit auf die Krankenstation musste. Auf der Feier hatte sie sich dann an die Bar gesetzt und offenbar einige Drinks gehabt, wie ihr brummender Kopf vermerken ließ. Und dann war Tom auf sie zugekommen und die Zwei hatten endlich Frieden geschlossen. Doch danach wurde alles verschwommen, er hatte sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert, woraufhin sie seltsamerweise eingewilligt hatte. Genau wie auf seinen späteren Vorschlag, woanders hinzugehen. Und nun lag sie hier neben ihm in ihrem eigenen Bett.

Sie hatten Sex gehabt, oh ja, und was für welchen! Es war für sie schon immer klar gewesen, dass gerade Womanizer Tom Paris ein ziemlich guter Liebhaber sein muss. Aber so…er war nicht nur gut gewesen, sondern geradezu wunderbar. Sie beide zusammen waren wunderbar gewesen. Und alles, was sie verlangt hatte, hatte er ihr gegeben. Und sie hatte viel verlangt. Niemals war sie so mit einem Mann umgegangen, niemals so hartnäckig mit ihrer Vorstellung von Genuss, niemals so offen und ehrlich mit ihren geheimsten Fantasien. Sie hatte ihn geführt – in den seltenen Fällen, in denen er ihre Führung gebraucht hatte – jedes Mal hatte er ihre Bedürfnisse nur allzu wollend erfüllt. Währenddessen hatte sie ihn ebenso ungezügelt verwöhnt. Sie war so wild dabei gewesen, so grob, so…klingonisch.

Wie spät es wohl war? Und was machte sie überhaupt noch im Bett? Immer noch geschockt über ihr nächtliches Handeln, schob sie die Decke zurück und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Armes zu befreien. Dabei wurde Tom wach, der auf einmal sein Augen leicht öffnete und ein verschlucktes „Morgen" hören ließ. Offensichtlich hatte Paris gar nicht realisiert, was passiert war und jetzt lag es an Torres, das klarzustellen. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Tom!"

Das Vernehmen von B'Elannas Stimme ließ ihn vor Schreck die Augen aufreißen. Verwirrt streifte sein Blick Torres' nackten Körper. „B'Elanna? Was machst du hier?" Als er erkannte, dass sie _beide_ keine Kleidung mehr trugen, formulierte er seine Frage um: „Was machen wir hier?"

„Gute Frage", warf B'Elanna panisch zurück, „dreimal darfst du raten!"

„Wir haben doch nicht…", begann er und obwohl sie ihm nicht antwortete, wusste er: „Wir haben."

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis diese öffentliche Aussprache der Tatsachen die beiden erreicht hatte. Tom war der Erste, der wieder zur Besinnung kam. „Oh mein Gott", schrie er auf, „was hab ich getan? Ich hab meine Verlobte schon vor der Heirat betrogen!" Völlig aufgebracht lief er durch den Raum, nachdem er eine Decke um seine Hüften gebunden hatte. In dieser Zeit saß B'Elanna immer noch im Bett, die gleichen Schuldgedanken umgaben sie. „Oh nein, nein, nein! Was habe ich Julian damit nur angetan?", schrie sie aus.

Kahless – _Julian_!!

Er wollte sie heute Morgen zum Frühstück abholen. Er könnte jeden Augenblick hereinspazieren. Hastig sprang sie auf und fing an, ihre Klamotten vom Boden aufzusammeln. Paris blickte sie fragend an. „Julian", brachte Torres nur hervor und drückte ihm seine Sachen in die Arme.

Genau im selben Moment ertönte der Türmelder. „Schnell, geh' ins Bad!", flüsterte sie Paris zu und streifte sich das Nötigste an Kleidung über.

Da vernahm sie auch schon eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür. „B'Elanna? Kann ich reinkommen?" Eindeutig Julian.

B'Elanna öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber brachte zunächst keinen Ton heraus. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, und sagte dann mit leicht zitternder, nervöser Stimme, die sie krampfhaft versucht, normal zu halten: „Ich komme sofort, Schatz." Sobald die Halbklingonin sich sicher war, dass Tom im Badezimmer verschwunden war, öffnete sie die Tür. Ein lächelnder Julian Bashir stand in im Türrahmen.

Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte er sie: „Guten Morgen, B'Elanna."

„Morgen", gab sie leise zurück. Allein der Kuss hatte ihrem Gewissen mächtig zugesetzt. Was, wenn Julian davon erführe, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum…

Doch dann riss Bashir sie aus den Gedanken. „Hast du etwa noch geschlafen?"

„Ja", sagte sie und biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, „wie spät ist es denn?"

„Bereits 9 Uhr", war die knappe Antwort, als er sah, wie aufgewühlt seine Freundin da vor ihm stand. Liebevoll legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ist alles in Ordnung, B'Elanna?"

„Ich…", ihre Stimme verlor sich, aber sie zwang sich weiter zu sprechen, „ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles."

„Okay, wollen wir los ins Kasino?"

B'Elanna sah an sich herunter. „Geh' schon mal vor, ich dusche, ziehe mich an und komme dann hinterher", meinte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Gut. Bis gleich, Süße", Bashir küsste sie noch einmal – diesmal auf die Lippen – und ging dann.

Seufzend ließ sich Torres aufs Bett fallen, als Paris wieder, jetzt vollständig angezogen, aus dem Bad kam.

„_Schlecht geschlafen_, huh?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Sei still! Es ist sowieso besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„B'Elanna, wir müssen darüber reden, was zwischen uns passiert ist, sonst…"

Wütend unterbrach Torres ihn: „Sonst was? Sonst wird es noch einmal passieren? Das glaube ich kaum. Ich will mit dem Geschehen von letzter Nacht nichts zu tun haben…"

„Was? Das kannst du doch nicht einfach tun. Wieso…"

„Natürlich kann ich das. Wir werden so tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Lieutenant?"

„Ja", knurrte er zurück und öffnete die Tür. Er wollte gerade gehen, als B'Elanna seinen Namen sagte.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Glauben Sie mir, Paris, so ist es das Beste. Für alle Beteiligten", dabei dachte sie nicht nur an Bashir, sondern auch an Toms Verlobte Nataly.

„Wie Sie meinen, Commander. Wir sehen uns beim Briefing."

* * *

Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Julian war B'Elanna ebenso still gewesen, wie nun beim Briefing. Tom erging es nicht anders. Immer noch mit den nächtlichen Ereignissen beschäftigt, sahen sie sich ab und zu in die Augen, um dann fast ängstlich wieder wegzuscheuen. Benjamin Siskos Worte holten die beiden Offiziere zurück in die Realität: „Haben Sie mich verstanden, Commander Torres?" 

„Was?", stieß sie aus und zuckte beim Anblick Siskos zusammen.

„Scheint so, als hätte da jemand zu wenig Schlaf gehabt, hm?", bermerkte der Captain ämusiert.

B'Elanna schwieg. Ben wusste doch nicht etwas? Unsicher sah sie zu Bashir, der sie anlächelte. Okay, es bestand also kein Grund zur Panik.

„Ich sagte soeben", erklärte Sisko jetzt mit ernster Stimme, „dass die _Evolution_ heute in den cardassianischen Raum eindringen wird, um einige Kriegsgefangene der Cardassianer zu retten. Diese hatten sich selbst aus dem Gefängnis befreien können und es bis auf einen unbewohnten M – Klasse Planten nahe der Grenze geschafft. Ihre Aufgabe ist es also, dort hinzu fliegen, die Leute an Bord zu beamen und sie sicher nach Deep Space Nine zu bringen. Captain Chakotay übernimmt die Leitung dieses Projekts, aber ich will nicht, dass alle Besatzungsmitglieder mitgehen, ich brauche auch noch einige hier. Obwohl ich überlegt habe, Bashir mit ihnen zu schicken, habe ich mich dafür entschieden, dass wir ihn hier brauchen. Gerade im Betracht dessen, dass wir immer noch ein Gegenmittel gegen die Krankheit der Formwandler finden müssen."

„Ja, Sir", nickte Bashir.

„Also gut", meinte Sisko und wandte sich zu Chakotays Offizieren, Torres und Paris, „Sie wissen, was zu tun ist. Wegtreten." Sie antworteten mit einem stummen Nicken. Dann, ohne Tom auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stand B'Elanna auf und verließ zusammen mit Chakotay den Raum. Sehnsüchtig sah Paris ihr nach bis Kira ihm ein PADD in die Hand drückte und ihn ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer schob.

* * *

Angespannt betrat Paris den Maschinenraum der Evolution. Vor gerade mal zwei Stunden waren sie von Deep Space Nine aufgebrochen und nun auf den Weg zur cardassianischen Grenze. B'Elanna hatte ihn über die COMM zu sich gerufen, da es plötzlich einige Probleme zwischen den Maschinen und der Steuerung gegeben hatte. Aus diesem Grund konnte das Schiff jetzt erstmal nur mit Impuls weiter vorankommen. 

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Commander?", fragte Tom, sich ganz professionell verhaltend.

„Ja, Lieutenant", antwortete die Chefingenieurin kühl. „Der Warpkern hatte einige Fluktuationen, die meine Crew aber bereits kompensiert hat. Trotzdem möchte ich die Steuerung erst einmal in den Maschinenraum verlegen, um den Verlauf auch weiterhin zu überwachen."

„Wie Sie meinen, Commander", erwiderte er nicht minder kühl und trat an die Station. Nachdem er die Steuerung an diesen Ort übertragen hatte, wartete er auf seinen nächsten Befehl.

„Also gut, Paris", rief B'Elanna ihm zu, „bringen Sie uns auf Warp 6."

Als das Schiff sich ohne Probleme den Ausführungen fügte, beschloss Tom endlich das schwierige Thema zwischen ihm und der Halbklingonin anzusprechen.

„B'Elanna", begann er und lief langsam herüber zu ihrer Station, „wir müssen über letzte Nacht reden."

Mit funkelnden Augen starrte sie ihn an, schüttelte dann bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, Tom, da gibt es nichts mehr zu reden und selbst wenn, würde ich das garantiert nicht jetzt tun" meinte sie und deutete auf den von Offizieren gefüllten Maschinenraum. Die Blicken der Beiden trafen sich noch einmal, doch Torres wich ihm schnell aus und begab sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Dass sie alles, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, nicht akzeptieren wollte und sogar ignorierte, machte Paris noch wütender und verzweifelter. Mit einem Ruck ging er auf sie zu und zog sie ein wenig an den Armen, damit sie sich umdrehte. „Nein, B'Elanna", erklärte er mit sich erhebender Stimme, „wir müssen das klären und zwar _jetzt_."

So schnell sie konnte, befreite sich Torres aus seinem Griff, einige neugierige Offiziere hatten bereits das Geschehen beobachtete. Doch als B'Elanna auch sie böse anschaute, wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Dienst zu – schließlich hingen die Besatzungsmitglieder der _Evolution_ an ihren Leben.

„Seien Sie gefälligst leise, Paris", zischte sie und drängte ihn in eine ruhigere Ecke des Raumes. Als sie bemerkte, dass es wohl keinen anderen Ausweg geben würde, als ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, um ihn endlich aus dem Maschinenraum zu treiben, stimmte sie zu.

„Also gut, Tom", fing sie an, „Wir werden reden, aber nicht jetzt. Kommen Sie in der Mittagspause in die Schiffskantine."

„Wollen Sie es schon wieder verschieben? Wir könnten auch jetzt reden, zum Beispiel in ihrem Büro."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Lieutenant."

„Oder wie wär's in ihrem Quartier?", bohrte der Pilot weiter nach. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen. In ihrem Quartier? Mit Tom Paris? _Alleine_? Oh nein, wahrscheinlich würde sie nur wieder irgendeine Dummheit begehen und am nächsten Morgen erneut neben einem nackten Paris aufwachen. Dieses Risiko wollte sie auf keinen Fall eingehen.

„Ich sagte, in der Kantine", meinte sie trotzig und wandte sich zum Gehen, um endlich mit der Arbeit fortzufahren.

„Aber…", sagte Tom darauf, doch sein Kommunikator piepste.

::Chakotay an Paris::

„Paris hier."

::Was treiben Sie so lange im Maschinenraum, Paris? Der Warpantrieb ist längst wieder einsatzfähig, das soll heißen, ich brauche meinen Piloten hier, auf der Brücke::

Die Stimme des Captain klang wütend, also gab Tom sich geschlagen: „Ich bin auf dem Weg, Sir. Paris Ende."

Flüchtig sah er in Torres' Augen, sie zeigten eine Art Erleichterung. „Also gut, Torres. Wir sehen uns in der Kantine."

* * *

„Also?", fragte B'Elanna betont, als sie sich in ihrer Mittagspause zu Tom in die Kantine setzte. Außer den Zweien war keiner anwesend. Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder waren auf Grund des hohen Sicherheitsrisikos noch an ihren Stationen, die anderen aßen in ihren Quartieren zu Mittag. Denn, wie auf jedem normalen Schiff, wusste hier jeder, dass Replikator-Essen eindeutig besser schmeckte als dieses Kantinenzeugs. 

„Also was?"

Torres verdrehte genervt die Augen, sah ihn dann aber direkt an. „Sie wollten doch _reden_, Paris."

„Ja." Paris schluckte. Er wollte mit ihr reden. Dringend. Doch nun, wo sie hier vor ihm saß, was sollte er da zu B'Elanna sagen? „Ja, wegen letzter Nacht…nun ja…ich meine…" Es fielen dem blonden Mann einfach keine passenden Worte ein. Was sollte er nur tun? Erzählen, dass er nur sie wollte, aber er trotzdem bei Nataly bleiben würde, allein aus Anstand?

Die Halbklingonin schien seine Sprachlosigkeit nur noch mehr zu stören. Tom wollte Klarheit schaffen. Und jetzt, wo er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, bekam er nicht den Mund auf. „Spucken Sie's schon aus", warf sie ihm entgegen.

Ihre Worte klangen so hart in Toms Ohren. Die Person, die er so sehr mochte, hasste ihn offenbar. Wieso hatte er nur mit ihr geschlafen? Die Sache zwischen ihnen beiden war ohnehin schon schwierig genug gewesen.

B'Elanna ertrug diese drückende Stille nicht mehr. Deshalb stand sie auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Diese Regung schien Toms Verstand wieder aufzuwecken. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie daran zu hindern, wegzulaufen. Reflexartig drehte sie sich um.

„Warte…", kam es Paris schließlich über die Lippen. Aber dann verebbte seine Stimme, als er in B'Elannas wunderschönen, schokoladenbraunen Augen sah. Er hätte in den unendlichen Tiefen darin versinken können.

„Was?", sagte sie. Sie hatte es mit einem zynischen Unterton aussprechen wollen, stattdessen verwandelte sich der Ausspruch in eine eher schüchterne Frage. Wie in Trance trafen sich wieder einmal ihre Blicke und blieben aneinander hängen.

Paris musste ihr jetzt einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tun würde, hätte er womöglich nie wieder eine Chance dazu. Außerdem schrieen Torres' Augen geradezu nach einer Antwort. Ein letztes Mal schluckte er.

„B'Elanna, ich…ich liebe dich."

Es dauerte ein Sekunde bis bei B'Elanna die Nachricht ankam. Vor Erstaunen öffnete sie den Mund. Diese Reaktion hatte Tom nicht erwartet. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie wütend sein würde, doch nun stand sie sprachlos vor ihm.

Endlich wusste er, was er jetzt tun musste. Wie in Zeitlupe brachte Tom seine Lippen an ihre und die Zwei versanken in einem tiefen Kuss. Alles war auf einmal vergessen. B'Elannas Beziehung mit Julian, Toms Verlobung mit Nataly. Sogar die Tatsache, dass sie sich mitten im Krieg auf einer gefährlichen Mission befanden, nahmen sie nicht wahr.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, waren sie beide immer noch außer Atem. B'Elanna öffnete den Mund, bereits um auf sein Liebesgeständnis zu antworten. „Tom, ich…"

Genau in diesem Moment ertönte der rote Alarm. Überall verfärbten sich die Lichter und Warnsignale hallten durch die _Evolution_. Daraufhin erklang eine Ansprache von Captain Chakotay.

::An alle Besatzungsmitglieder. Die Führungsoffiziere müssen sofort an ihre Stationen kommen. Wir werden von drei cardassianischen Kreuzern angegriffen::

Der Augenblick zwischen Paris und Torres war zerstört. Hastig rannten sie aus der Kantine, während Erschütterungen durch das Schiff fuhren.

* * *

„Paris", schrie Chakotay, als Tom die Brücke betrat, „schnell, übernehmen Sie die Steuerung." Ein weiterer Schlag traf die _Evolution_. Die Brückencrew wurde heftig herumgewirbelt. Paris schaffte es schließlich, an seiner CONN-Konsole anzukommen. 

„Die Schilde sind runter auf 40 Prozent", rief Fähnrich Menosky. Ein anderer Offizier fügte hinzu: „Die strukturelle Integrität sinkt, auch die Energiezufuhr ist behindert. Der Maschinenraum vermeldet soeben, dass der Warpkern beschädigt wurde."

„Lieutenant Stuart, zielen Sie auf die Antriebsvorrichtungen der Kreuzer", befahl der Captain.

„Ja, Sir."

„Und Feuer!" Einige Phaser-Strahlen trafen die angreifenden Schiffe, doch der Schaden an der Evolution war zu groß, um etwas anrichten zu können.

„Noch mal!"

„Sir", warf Menosky ein, „die Schild sind nur noch bei 10 Prozent."

Chakotay stand nun vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. Er wusste genau, dass die _Evolution_ diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Sie waren nicht nur eins zu drei unterlegen, sondern auch noch stark beschädigt. Der Warpantrieb war bereits ausgefallen, die Krankenstation vermeldete zahlreiche Tote und Verletzte. Schweren Herzens hatte Chakotay seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Alle Crewmitglieder sofort in die Rettungskapseln! Ich wiederhole, alle Crewmitglieder sofort in die Rettungskapseln!", ließ er verkünden.

Geschockt reagierten die Anwesenden auf seine Aussage. Schnell verließen alle die Brücke. Alle, bis auf Paris und Chakotay.

„Worauf warten Sie, Paris?", rief der Captain laut.

„Der Maschinenraum ist komplett von der Kommunikation abgeschnitten, auch die Türen dorthin lassen sich nicht mehr öffnen", antwortete der Pilot panisch, „Wir müssen etwas tun! Wir können die Leute da unten nicht einfach sterben lassen!" _Ich kann B'Elanna nicht einfach sterben lassen _war eigentlich der wahre Gedanke, der in Toms Kopf vorging.

Ernst blickte Chakotay den anderen Mann an. „Ich werde gehen", sagte er dann bestimmt, „und Sie sorgen dafür, dass Sie hier verschwinden."

„Aber…", stotterte Tom los.

„Kein aber, Lieutenant. Das war ein Befehl!"

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Zwei Wochen. 

Seit zwei Wochen hatte Tom B'Elanna nun nicht mehr gesehen. Der Großteil der Rettungskapseln hatte es innerhalb von vier Tagen geschafft bis zu einer nahe gelegenen Sternenbasis zu kommen. Von dort aus waren die Überlebenden der _Evolution _mit einem Transporter nach Deep Space Nine gebracht worden. Keiner wusste, was mit den Übriggebliebenen auf der _Evolution_ passiert war. Die Maschinenraumbesatzung, Captain Chakotay und B'Elanna waren noch drüben gewesen.

B'Elanna.

Was wäre, wenn sie tot ist? Die Frau, die Paris über alles liebte, einfach nicht mehr am Leben. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. B'Elanna konnte nicht tot sein. Schnell versuchte Tom, diese dunklen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Mit wenig Erfolg. Immer wieder musste er an den Kuss in der Kantine denken. Vielleicht hätten sie endlich eine Chance gehabt. Doch nun war jegliche Vorstellung davon zerbrochen.

Was sollte Paris jetzt tun? Die Liebe seines Lebens war verschwunden, wahrscheinlich sogar tot.

Er musste hier weg. Weg von Deep Space Nine. Weg von den Erinnerungen. Doch wo sollte er hin? Auf die Erde? Dort wartete Nataly auf ihn. Und Nataly war eigentlich die letzte Person, die ihm jetzt helfen konnte. Trotzdem hielt er es nicht mehr hier auf der Station aus. Er würde zurück auf die Erde gehen, zumindest, um die schmerzhaften Gedanken an B'Elanna zu verdrängen.

* * *

Schweigend packte Paris in seinem Quartier seine Sachen zusammen. Captain Sisko hatte ihm die Versetzung zur Sternenflottenzentrale auf der Erde gewährt. Während Tom in Erinnerungen schwelgte, bemerkte er nicht, dass Julian Bashir durch die offen stehende Tür hereinkam. Auch Bashir hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr gelitten. Beim Gedanken an B'Elanna ging es ihm genau wie Paris. Vorsichtig räusperte er sich. 

Tom drehte sich um. „Hallo."

„Hi." Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden Männern. Auf eine tragische Weise erfuhren sie beide das gleiche Leid. Zudem fühlte sich Paris auch noch schuldig, immerhin hatte er mit Julians Freundin geschlafen.

Bashir brach das Schweigen. „Sie wollen also DS9 verlassen?"

„Ja", antwortete Tom mit trockenem Hals. Er fühlte sich plötzlich noch unwohler als zuvor. Es beschlich ihm das dringende Verlangen, dem Arzt die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das würde wahrscheinlich auch in Torres' Interesse liegen. „Julian", begann er, „es gibt da etwas, dass Sie über B'Elanna und mich wissen sollten."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Bashir ihn. Als er Toms fragenden Blick sah, sprach er weiter: „Ich weiß zwar nicht alles, aber einiges. Es war nicht gerade einfach, nicht zu bemerken, was zwischen Ihnen beiden lief. Aber das ist schon okay. Es zählt jetzt auch nicht mehr, was war, sondern nur noch, dass wir B'Elanna eines Tages wieder finden."

Tom erkannte die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten und nickte. Dann nahm er seine Tasche und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Viel Glück, Paris."

„Danke."

„Und Tom, noch etwas", erklärte Julian und sah den blonden Mann dabei direkt an. „Ich habe _immer_ gewusst, dass Sie sie lieben."

Ende von Part 2/3

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ein Part kommt noch!

Feedback an meine E-Mail Adresse, oder einfach hier reviewen!


	3. DS9Erde

Date: 30.01.2008

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom

Author's Note: Endlich geschafft: Der dritte und letzte Teil der Geschichte! Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert und die große Frage, die sich in diesem Part aufklärt, ist: Happy End oder nicht? Wollt ihr's wissen, dann liest nun das Ende von „This day I will marry my best friend". Viel Spaß!

Kategorie: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Romance

Characters&Pairings: P/T; P/f; T/m; Voyager Crew; DS9 Crew

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Da B'Elanna und die Besatzung der _Evolution_ immer noch verschollen sind, reist Tom wieder zur Erde zurück, um sich dort um seine Hochzeit zu kümmern…

**This day I will marry my best friend**

von K'Leena

Part 3/3

**San Francisco**

Gedankenverloren starrte Tom Paris aus dem Fenster eines Cafés. Es regnete aus dunklen Wolken, was sehr ungewöhnlich für die warme Region um San Francisco war.

„Hier ist dein Kaffee, Liebling." Die blondhaarige Frau stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Oh, ich bin ja so aufgeregt, Schatz!", rief sie voller Freude und schlang ihre Arme um den Piloten. „Endlich heiraten wir!"

Ja, sie würden heiraten. Bereits in einer Woche. Wie konnte Tom das bloß tun? Wie konnte er das B'Elanna nur antun?

Es war ja nicht gerade so, als hätte er nicht gewartet. Nach der misslungenen Mission auf der _Evolution_, nachdem B'Elanna verschwunden war, hatte er Deep Space Nine fluchtartig verlassen. Er hatte dies tun müssen, die ständigen Erinnerungen an die lebhafte Halbklingonin nagten zu sehr an seinen Gefühlen. Er hatte gehofft, das auf der Erde ändern zu können. Hier wollte er den Schmerz überwinden und auf sie warten. Doch sein Warten war vergebens.

Sechs Monate waren seit dem Vorfall auf der _Evolution_ vergangen. Und es gab immer noch keine Spur von Chakotay und seiner restlichen Mannschaft. Das bedeutete auch keine neuen Information über B'Elanna.

Paris seufzte. Was war nur passiert mit ihm? Jetzt hockte er hier wieder auf der Erde und würde bald heiraten. Als ob das das Chaos, das in seiner Gefühlwelt herrschte, wieder beseitigen würde.

„Schatz? Schatz!", Nataly fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen herum. Plötzlich begriff Paris, dass er gemeint war.

„Was? Nat, ja richtig…ich…", er begann zu stottern, sein Kopf befand sich zur Zeit in solch einem Gedankenwirrwarr, dass er keinen Satz formulieren konnte. Doch Nataly, Toms Verlobte, schien sein Unwohlsein nicht zu merken. Sie lachte nur kurz auf und sagte dann: „Sieh doch nur, unser Wedding-Planer ist da!"

Der so genannte Wedding-Planer stellte sich als Frank vor und fing dann an, sein neuestes Kundenpaar in Sachen Brautkleid, Dekoration, Raumauswahl, Torte, Einladungen und und und zu beraten.

„Also, mein lieber Herr Paris, was für eine Krawattenfarbe dürfte es denn bei ihnen sein?"

* * *

Stundenlang hatte Nataly mit dem Wedding-Planer geredet, über Serviettenringe diskutiert und Vorschläge für die Hochzeitstorte bestaunt. Tom hatte währenddessen kaum ein Wort gesagt. Ihm war das alles im Moment egal. Etwas später war er aufgebrochen, um einen Spaziergang durch den Park zu machen.

Der Regen hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört und eine grässliche Kälte schlich umher. Paris fröstelte. Gleichgültig schlenderte er durch den menschenleeren Ort und betrachtete mit leeren Augen die Landschaft.

Also gut, er würde Nataly heiraten. Was war daran denn eigentlich schlimm? Nat war eine reizende Frau; bildhübsch, klug und nett. Außerdem liebte sie Tom, es gab keinen Grund, sich für so eine wunderbare Braut zu beschweren. Das mit B'Elanna war doch noch nicht einmal etwas Ernstes gewesen. Eine Nacht, okay eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft und Befriedigung, aber nur eine einzige Nacht. Mit Nataly hatte er das doch auch. B'Elanna war nur eine Freundin oder eher, war nur eine Freundin gewesen, denn schließlich hatte es den Anschein, als ob er Torres wohl nie wieder sehen würde.

Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen Tränen in seine Augen. Nataly zu heiraten, das war das Gefühl, B'Elanna zu betrügen. Sie aus seinem Leben zu löschen. Die Erinnerung an die Halbklingonin einfach so zu zerstören. Ohne Reue.

Wütend wischte Tom sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Sei endlich ein Mann, Paris!", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Torres ist tot. Es ist das Beste, mein Leben normal fortzuführen. Ich werde Nataly heiraten." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Park. Er glaubte nun, mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen zu haben.

* * *

**Deep Space Nine**

Dunkelheit. Leere. Stille.

„Bin ich tot?"

Und doch, ein paar Geräusche drangen hindurch. Sie klangen fast wie Stimmen.

„Doktor, kommen Sie, ich glaube, sie wacht auf!"

Schwerfällig öffnete B'Elanna ihre Augen. Alles war verschwommen, sie nahm nur ein dumpfes Licht war. Überall huschten Schatten umher.

„B'Elanna", ertönte eine sanfte, männliche Stimme direkt neben ihr. „B'Elanna, kannst du mich hören?"

Das war doch die Stimme von…

Mühevoll versuchte sie ihre Augen zu fokussieren. Nach einigen Sekunden gelang es ihr endlich und sie erkannte ihn, es war Bashir. Ein leichtes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie war wieder zurück.

* * *

Es dauerte einige Stunden bis B'Elanna wieder bei vollem Verstand war und sie die Kraft hatte, sich aufzusetzen. Sie war zusammen mit vielen anderen der _Evolution_-Besatzung nun auf Promenadendeck, wo viele Bette aufgestellt worden waren aufgrund der plötzlichen Überbevölkerung auf der Krankenstation. Mittlerweile waren die Verletzten von Bashir behandelt worden und er widmete sich nun endlich seiner Freundin.

„Hier, B'Elanna", sagte er, „ich habe dir was zu Essen mitgebracht." Er reichte ihr eine Schüssel mit heißer Suppe.

„Danke", antwortete Torres und begann, langsam etwas davon zu essen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, 'Lanna. Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen um euch gemacht. Aber jetzt erzähl schon, wie seit ihr wieder zurückgekommen?"

B'Elanna schluckte. „Nun ja, die Cardassianer hatten recht schnell die Evolution übernommen. Die restliche Besatzung nahmen sie gefangen und brachten sie zu einer Arbeitskolonie. Einige von uns wurden aber auch getötet." Sie starrte auf den Boden. „Wie zum Beispiel Chakotay."

„Captain Chakotay ist tot", fragte Julian verblüfft und nahm zärtlich B'Elannas Hand, um ihr Trost zu spenden. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Die Leute im Camp schafften eine Revolte und wir wurden von einem klingonischen Jagdschiff gefunden, das uns hierher brachte. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau, es ging alles so schnell. Ich weiß nicht…", stotterte B'Elanna. Vorsichtig nahm Bashir sie in seine Arme. Er wusste, dass sie angefangen hatte, zu hyperventilieren. Behutsam strich er über ihren Rücken. „Ist ja gut, B'Elanna. Es ist alles wieder gut."

Plötzlich wandte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Wo ist Tom?"

Mist! Julian hatte geahnt, dass diese Frage kommen würde. Was sollte er bloß antworten? Er wollte sie doch nicht noch mehr deprimieren. Irgendwann würde sieaber doch die Wahrheit herausfinden, deshalb entschied er sich, sie jetzt zu sagen.

„Er ist wieder auf der Erde."

„Er hat nicht gewartet?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„B'Elanna, so einfach war es nicht. Ihr wart sechs Monate fort."

„Ja", erwiderte sie leise, „ja, du hast Recht." Hey, was hatte sie denn jetzt noch zu verlieren? Sie hatte es geschafft, dem cardassianischen Albtraum zu entrinnen. Nun könnte sie auf die Erde gehen, Paris suchen…vielleicht hatten die beiden ja doch noch eine Chance. Ihre Träume wurden jedoch schnell wieder zerstört, als sie in Bashir Augen sah. Schließlich waren sie, B'Elanna und Julian, ein Paar. So konnte das nicht weitergehen.

„Julian, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Ihr Herz pochte, wie sollte sie es ihm nur beibringen?

„Ich auch." Torres blickte ihn verwundert an. „B'Elanna, ich habe mich wieder verliebt. In Ezri Dax, unseren neuen Counsellor. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es liegt nicht an dir, okay? Du darfst mich anschreien oder mich schlagen, wenn du willst, denn das habe ich eigentlich verdient…" Er stoppte plötzlich, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hatte einen Wutanfall erwartete oder Tränen vielleicht. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn ehrlich an.

„Ich freu mich für dich, Julian."

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte der Doktor ungläubig.

„Ja, denn was ich getan hab, ist noch viel schlimmer. Ich habe dich betrogen, ich habe einmal mit Tom geschlafen – während unserer Beziehung! Aber was noch viel schlimmer ist, ich habe dich nur ausgenutzt, mir eingeredet dich zu lieben…es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich einfach nicht. Ich…"

„Ist schon okay."

Verwundert schaute sie ihn an. „Was? Bist du denn gar nicht sauer auf mich?"

„Na a, irgendwie schon, aber was würde das uns beiden bringen. Vielleicht haben wir beide die Erwartungen für unsere Beziehung zu hochgesteckt und nur vorgetäuscht, dass es Liebe sei."

„Das heißt also…", begann Torres.

Bashir nickte und beendete den Satz für sie. „Es ist aus. Doch das heißt nicht, dass du mir unwichtig bist, B'Elanna. Du bist wirklich eine wunderbare Person. Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben…" Er stoppte abrupt. „Hey, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", tröstete er sie, nachdem er bemerkte hatte, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten.

„Das ist es nicht", schluchzte die Halbklingonin verlegen. „Ich bin nur noch nie so nett abserviert worden." Ein Lächeln blitzte über ihr Gesicht. Erleichtert umarmte sie ihn ein letztes Mal. „Danke, Julian. Danke für alles!"

* * *

**San Francisco**

_Noch 3 Tage bis zur Hochzeit._

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Tom hatte soeben die Einladungen an Natalys und seine Familie geschickt. Zugegeben, drei Tage vor der Hochzeit ist ein wenig kurzfristig, aber Nat hatte unbedingt das Design der Karten mit Wedding-Planer lang und breit besprechen wollen.

Völlig desinteressiert schlich er wie schon viele Tage zuvor durch die Stadt. Es hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regnen. Sollte er etwa das Pech haben, grade an seinem Hochzeitstag schlechtes Wetter im sonst so sonnigen San Francisco zu erwarten?

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg, seine Verlobte von ihrem Arbeitsplatz abzuholen.

* * *

**Deep Space Nine**

B'Elanna hatte ihre Sachen bereits gepackt und betrat nun das Promenadendeck, wo bereits alle ihre Freunde warteten, um sie zu verabschieden. Schweren Herzen sagte sie jeden auf Wiedersehen. Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, auf die Erde zurückzukehren, die schrecklichen Erfahrungen bei den Cardassianern hinter sich zu lassen und vielleicht endlich Tom wieder zu sehen. Zudem war auf DS9 vieles nicht mehr so, wie es einmal war. Jadzia Dax war tot, Captain Benjamin Sisko befand sich irgendwo bei den bajoranischen Propheten und auch O'Brien und Worf hatten bereits die Station verlassen.

„Also", sagte sie, als sie sich Julian und seiner neuen Freundin Ezri zuwandte, „Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen."

„Pass auf dich auf, 'Lanna", meinte Bashir und drückte sie noch einmal fest, „Ich hoffe, du findest, was du suchst."

„Das hoffe ich, B'Elanna. Jadzia hat mir eine Menge schöner Erinnerungen an Sie hinterlassen." Auch Dax nahm die Halbklingonin einmal in den Arm.

„Vielen Dank", lächelte B'Elanna. „Und passen sie gut auf Julian auf."

Als sie im später im Raumschiff nach Hause, zur Erde, saß, leuchtete in B'Elanna nach langer Zeit endlich wieder ein Gefühl der Hoffnung auf.

Jetzt würde alles besser werden.

* * *

**San Francisco**

_Noch 2 Tage bis zur Hochzeit._

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss B'Elanna die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie war wieder hier, in San Francisco. Und als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie, dass die Stadt wieder vollkommen aufgebaut war und in ihrem ganzen Glanz strahlte.

Nachdem sie sich in der Sternenflottezentrale gemeldet hatte, brach sie auf, um zu ihrem Apartment zu gelangen.

Endlich angekommen, legte sie sich müde aufs Bett. Die Reise war anstrengend gewesen und obwohl sie nun gerne zu Tom gegangen wäre, blieb sie lieber liegen und ruhte sich aus. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag, um den blonden Piloten einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

_Noch 1 Tag bis zur Hochzeit._

_Ding-Dong._

Sie hatte es soeben getan. B'Elanna Torres hatte die Klingel zu Toms Apartment in San Francisco betätigt. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ihre Gefühlswelt stand in diesem Moment Kopf. Was sollte sie Tom sagen? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er sie nach der langen Zeit wieder sieht? Und obwohl all diese Fragen in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten, spürte die Halbklingonin auch ein Gefühl der Freude und des Glücklichseins aufsteigen. Es war das gleiche Gefühl der Hoffnung, das sie bei der Rückkehr auf die Erde erlebt hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Torres setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. Gleich würde sie vor Tom Paris stehen.

Doch es war nicht der blonde Pilot, der vor ihr im Türrahmen stand.

Es war Nataly, seine Verlobte.

Das Lächeln auf B'Elannas Gesicht verschwand. Dennoch brachte sie ein freundliches „Hallo" heraus. „Könnte ich bitte mit Tom sprechen?"

„Das tut mir leid, er ist grade auf dem Weg zum Schneider", erklärte Nataly. „Um seinen Hochzeitsanzug abzuholen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Was?", entwich es Torres, ohne es kontrollieren zu können. „Sein _Hochzeitsanzug_?"

„Ja ich weiß, er hat sich wie erwartet viel zu spät darum gekümmert. Typisch Mann eben", lachte die blondhaarige Frau. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen. „Ich meine, hallo, wir heiraten morgen!"

„Morgen?", wiederholte B'Elanna, während sie dabei aussah wie ein Gespenst.

„Sie sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen. Wie war noch mal Ihr Name?"

„Ähm…Torres, B'Elanna Torres", sagte Torres.

„Aja, Sie sind eine Kollegin von _meinem_ Tom. Soweit ich weiß, hat er auch Ihnen eine Einladung vorbeigebracht." Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Frauen aus. Nataly räusperte sich. „Nun, soll ich Tommy etwas von Ihnen ausrichten?", fragte sie in einer süßen Stimme.

Torres überlegte kurz. Hier stand sie nun und hatte gedacht, alles könnte besser werden. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, Tom könnte sie lieben, sie könnte mit ihm zusammen sein. Was war sie bloß für ein Idiot? Wieso hatte sie nicht realisiert, wie glücklich Tom und Nataly waren? Sie hatte den zweien schon zu viel Kummer bereitet. Nicht noch einmal.

„Nein, vielen Dank", antwortete B'Elanna schließlich. „Es ist nun alles geklärt. Verzeihung, dass ich Sie gestört haben."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ die Halbklingonin Paris' Apartment.

* * *

Natürlich - sie hatte die Post nicht nachgeschaut. Sie hatte sich nach der Rückkehr auf die Erde noch nicht darum gekümmert.

Traurig und gedankenverloren öffnete Torres ihren Briefkasten. Und tatsächlich, dort lag etwas. Schnell holte sie den Packen heraus. Da Werbung, Werbung und noch ein bisschen Werbung, hier und da eine Rechnung und ganzen unten lag ein weißer Umschlag, auf dem nur ihr Name in einer verschnörkelten Schrift stand. Neugierig nahm sie ihn und ließ den Rest erst einmal unbeachtet liegen. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf ihre Couch. Zögerlich begann sie, den Brief zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam eine Karte. Vorne war das glückliche, zukünftige Ehepaar abgebildet: Nataly und Tom. Beide lächelten und strahlten, Paris hatte den Arm um die Hüfte seiner Verlobten gelegt. Dieses Darstellung versetzte B'Elannas Herzem einen Stich. Doch dieser Herzschmerz war noch nichts im Vergleich mit dem, den sie empfand, als sie die Überschrift:

"_This day I will marry my best friend"_

Schon klar, es war ein typischer, amerikanischer Spruch, eine Hochzeitseinladung zu eröffnen. Und doch, als Torres die Worte „best friend" las, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Schließlich waren Tom und sie das einst gewesen. Sie könnte jetzt an Natalys Stelle sein. Hätte sie doch schon viel früher, ihre Zuneigung zu Paris bemerkt!

Wütend auf sich selbst wischte sie die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Dann legte sie den Brief weg. Sie hatte wirklich kein Bedürfnis, ihn zu lesen. Im Grunde wusste sie ja bereits, was drin stand. Und hingehen zur Hochzeit würde sie sowieso nicht. Nein, auf keinen Fall! Aber wie durch Zufall wanderte B'Elannas Blick immer wieder zurück zu der Karte. Was sollte sie bloß tun?

* * *

_Der Tag der Hochzeit._

Hier stand er nun vor dem Altar, wartend auf die Braut. Tom Paris, ehemaliger Pilot der Voyager, bald Ehemann von Nataly Cook. Er atmete tief ein und aus. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er heiraten. Ausgerechnet er, der Womanizer und Betrüger. Wollte er das wirklich?

Die Glocken der Kapelle hatten aufgehört zu läuten, stattdessen begann die Musik des Hochzeitswalzers zu erklingen. Nun war es also soweit.

Wieso, wieso, wieso? Wieso war B'Elanna bloß in die Kirche gekommen, um die Hochzeit von Nataly und Tom anzusehen? Sie hatte sich geschworen zu Hause zu bleiben und doch, ihre Füße hatten sie an diesem Morgen einfach hierher getragen.

Musik ertönte. Obwohl sie sich in die letzte Bankreihe gesetzt hatte, konnte sie erkennen, wie Tom auf seine Verlobte am Altar wartete. Und obwohl dieser Moment für Torres unglaublich traurig war, so war er auch sehr erleichternd für sie, denn sie sah nun endlich, dass es Paris gut ging und er seine Glückseligkeit gefunden hatte.

Die Tore der Kapelle öffneten sich und eine wunderschöne Frau schritt hinein. Nataly war gekleidet in einem eleganten, weißen Brautkleid, dessen Rock bis auf den Boden fiel. Ihre blonden, langen Haare waren zu einer Hochstechfrisur zusammengenommen, darüber hing ein weiß-durchsichtiger Schleier. Sie sah einfach bildhübsch aus.

Tom schluckte und nahm den Arm seiner Verlobten, nachdem sie ihn erreicht hatte. Er schluckte erneut. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Der Standesbeamte erhob sich und stellte sich vor das zukünftige Ehepaar.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die Zusammenkunft zweier Menschen zu zelebrieren und das Versprechen der Ehe zu feiern. Und so frage ich Sie, Thomas Eugene Paris, wollen Sie die hier anwesende Nataly Cook zu ihrer Frau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Das war sie also, die alles entscheidende Frage. Paris schloss für einigen winzigen Augenblick die Augen. Dann riss er sich zusammen, er hatte die Antwort gefunden:

„Ja, ich will."

Bei diesen Worten erblasste B'Elanna, es war, als ob man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Ohne überhaupt klar denken zu können, stand sie auf und rannte aus der Kirche. Hinter ihr knallte die Tür zu, während sie einfach blind weiterlief.

Erschrocken und überrascht drehten sich alle Anwesenden um, so auch Tom und Nataly. Paris blinzelte. Ist das etwa B'Elanna gewesen? Unmöglich, Torres war tot, sagte er zu sich in seinen Gedanken, oder etwa doch nicht?

Tom und Nataly tauschten kurz die Blicke aus. Sie schien angespannt zu wirken. Wusste sie etwas über B'Elanna? Der Standesbeamte räusperte sich. „Dürfte ich nun fortfahren, meine Damen und Heeren?"

Die Gäste wandten sich wieder nach vorn. „Und jetzt frage ich Sie, Nataly Cook, wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Thomas Eugene Paris zu ihrem Mann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Alle Augen lagen auf der jungen, hübschen Braut. Nataly holte tief Luft. Sie hatte Tom nicht gesagt, dass B'Elanna zurückgekommen war. Nataly war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, wie sehr die Halbklingonin Tom am Herzen lag. Wollte sie diesen Mann nun heiraten, obwohl sie wusste, dass seine Liebe für immer einer anderen gehören würde? Liebte sie ihn überhaupt noch? Wollte sie, dass sowohl Tom als auch sie selbst ihr Leben mit einer unglücklichen Ehe ausfüllen würden? Und trotz aller Zweifel, gab es auch Gründe für die Hochzeit. Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun?

„Nein."

Ein einziges, kleines Wörtchen, das so viel Aufruhe in die Kirche brachte. Die Gäste schauten entsetzt. Selbst Tom konnte es nicht fassen.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Nataly Tom die Situation. „Sie war gestern bei deinem Apartment, während du gerade den Anzug abgeholt hast."

„Was, gestern? Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", unterbrach Paris sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", begann die blonde Frau. Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide. „Na, los. Geh schon. Worauf wartest du? Geh zu ihr."

Paris konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte Nataly, seine Verlobte, ihm wirklich gerade dazu aufgefordert zu B'Elanna Torres zu gehen? „Nataly, ich…"

„Doch das weißt du. Wir beiden wissen es." Plötzlich lächelte sie. „Geh einfach und werde glücklich, Tom."

„Danke, oh Nat, danke!", überschwänglich nahm er die Frau in die Arme, die er gerade noch fast geheiratet hätte, und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Jetzt hau schon ab!", rief sie und löste sich von ihm. Das ließ Tom sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er rannte aus der Kapelle, immer weiter und weiter, und ließ hinter sich nicht nur eine erlöste Ex-Braut, sondern auch ein sehr verwirrtes Publikum zurück.

* * *

Weinend saß B'Elanna im nahe gelegenen Park. Es war heute einfach alles zu viel für sie. Sie hatte nicht nur ihren besten Freund, sondern auch den Mann, den liebte, verloren.

„B'ELANNA!"

Rief da etwa jemand ihren Namen? Nein, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich geirrt. Wer sollte sie schon suchen?

„B'ELANNA!"

Und doch, das war es schon wieder, verwundert und ein bisschen genervt drehte sie sich um. Sie war jetzt absolut nicht in der Stimmung zu reden.

„Warte, B'Elanna, ich bin's!" Jetzt endlich erkannte sie die Person, zu der diese Stimme gehört. Es war tatsächlich Tom. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Ohne überhaupt Anstalten zu machen, abzubremsen, fiel Paris Torres in die Arme und hielt sie so fest er nur konnte, als hätte er Angst, dass wenn er sie losließe, sie für immer verschwinden würde.

Verdutzt schaffte es B'Elanna sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Was ging hier vor? Sie musste es einfach wissen. Oder war dies alles ein Traum?

„Tom, was ist los? Ich versteh' nicht…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Tom presste seine Lippen auf ihre und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss. Freude leuchtete in seinen Augen und Erleichterung machte sie in seinem Verhalten bemerkbar. Ohne viele Worte klärte er die Situation auf.

„B'Elanna Torres, ich liebe dich."

_The End._

* * *

AN: Ja, ich weiß, merkwürdiges Ende, aber ich wollte nicht so was Dramatisches machen. Trotzdem vielen Dank für's Lesen und die lieben, wenn auch wenigen, Rückmeldungen per E-Mail. 


End file.
